Born from the River of Lethe
by Gloryofluv
Summary: What if the brightest witch of her age never existed? That was how it all seemed now as she was a stranger in her own life. Forgotten and never remembered she's left with little recourse and no companions to seek an answer on how to fix her lack of existence. There's a catch; what if someone she wasn't expecting to see, could help her in her quest to retain her identity once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Another idea that popped into my head last night. I was going over in my mind about the concept of time travel and death etc in many fics I read, but there came to me a ponderance. What would happen if, despite everything, the brightest witch of the age was forgotten? Completely wiped from the memories of those she loved and hated. What would happen is due to remarkable dumb luck, someone might be able to help her in a way she had not had the chance for before then? So, with that, this story was born. Tell me what you think! More later.**

 **Sam**

 _Hericlitus_

 _"Day by day, what you choose, what you think and what you do is who you become."_

 _"Everything flows and nothing abides, everything gives way and nothing stays fixed."_

 _"No man ever steps in the same river twice, for it's not the same river and he's not the same man."_

It was a cruel punishment. Unusual torture to befall any who would honestly know the title of The Forgotten. To be erased from history itself was the ultimate joke on the imbiber and she was the fool. Tricked into this life by someone so cruel, he was the only one to know of her plight. The Drop of Lethe, a disgusting poison that removed her from her very existence. It was in that. She became a stranger to any love or joy she had received before and ever after. To be forgotten was now her shining role. Hermione Granger never existed as far as anyone was concerned.

The young witch sat in the Leaky Caldron, drinking her glass while reviewing pages. It was here that she could finally sum up enough courage to see out the strangers of her former life after so long. The poison did not make her forget her old life… just everyone else in it fails to recall her. The woman was no potion master, and it took her even this extensive amount of time to find something suitable to try.

"Miss, you dropped your pages," a young boy said, bringing her from her concentration.

Her eyes roamed over the small face and teal hair. "Teddy Lupin," she mused, and he smiled at her.

"How did you guess? Dad, look, she knows who I am," Teddy declared and turned toward his parental figure.

Her vision took in the older man, and her stomach turned. He was scowling at her as was the other man sitting with him. "Teddy, leave her alone now and come sit. We are going to have lunch before visiting your grandmother." Remus's voice strained and the witch tinted with color.

His appearance was so much more welcoming than she imagined. His soft sandy hair had grown to a nice length, and he must have embraced his age because his beard was full and speckled with color. The man next to him she was not expecting to see. The last time she saw Sirius Black, he had fallen through the veil. Now, here he was in all of his glory.

"Well, I have to go. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are coming to have lunch," he told her with a nod and smiled.

"Have a wonderful birthday, Teddy," she declared with a soft tone as he wandered back over to their table.

When the boy waved and sat next to his father, Sirius whispered something to them and stood up. The witched watched with amusement as he sauntered over and smirked. "Hello, stranger." His voice was full of playfulness, and she had to hold back a snort at the irony of his greeting.

"Hello, Sirius Black. Come to flirt with me a little?" she teased him and his eyebrow arched.

"I know you from somewhere, I am sure of it." He replied and sat across from her. "You look a bit swotty, but that never deterred me."

Hermione folded her legs and lounged. "Tell me, how did you get out of the veil?"

His grin brightened, and his fingers traced the side of the table. "Well, if you must know, a little blood magic from a loving ancestor goes a long way. It seems I was missed immeasurably on this side of the world and I wasn't technically dead."

She sighed heavily and her lips pursed. "Seems the world has changed a bit since I have been gone."

Sirius's eyes gave way to his calculations and his brow furrowed. "There is this thing about you witch… tell me your name."

Hermione gave him a sad smile and sipped her cup. "You wouldn't remember me even if I told you."

"Tell me and I might."

"My name is Hermione Granger," she said and his face contorted. "I cannot imagine you are remembering, do you?"

His lips moved rhythmically as he mouthed her name a few times. The flicker in his eyes and the way his head tilted made her lose the glimmer of hope she received momentarily. "I feel like I should know that name."

"Ah, yes, you should, but not all secrets are easy to understand," she murmured smartly, and he leaned over the table.

"Come sit with us? I think my friend would remember you if we have met before." He told her and waved back at the werewolf.

Remus bristled at being acknowledged but gave them a friendly wave. His son echoed his actions with the very same motion, but Hermione sighed heavily and shook her head. "I would if I wasn't sure that was the case, Padfoot."

She chewed her lips after letting his pet name slip, and his eyes flickered. "You do know us then? Why is it that a pretty little witch like you is adamant not to join us for lunch?"

"Sirius, I only have an hour lunch before I have to get back. Ginny is going to get impatient," Harry called out as he joined the Lupins with his wife.

Hermione's eyes traveled over the young Potters, and her heart swelled. She missed them terribly and only wished they would recollect her. Harry took a quick examination of the woman as he sat down and she could see his mild disinterest at his godfather's curiosity. He looked through her like she was no one… that hurt the most. "You best go back to your family, they might think you are skipping out on them for a witch, Sirius." Hermione urged him to leave.

"Don't go anywhere, Hermione. I have questions," Sirius declared with a nod and erected himself from the seat.

She watched him travel over to the werewolf and whisper in his ear. Hermione wouldn't deny it. Her heart was leaping out of her chest as she watched the animagus rely what was on his mind. This was the first time since her last attempt years ago that she saw anyone from her old life. The witch had tried, numerous amounts of times to get someone, anyone really, from her life to recognize her.

Remus had a dark narrowed gaze at the woman as Sirius finished. Whatever was spoken had caused trouble for him. Hermione set her coins on the table, not willing to create a scene. She was packing up before too long, and Sirius nearly sprinted over to stop her departure.

"You cannot leave now. I haven't gotten to ask you how you know Remus and me. You so clearly know _us_ ," He couldn't contain the emphasis on his last word as he spoke.

Hermione gave him a tired smile as she shouldered her back. "I am sorry, Sirius. Remus looks awfully upset, and I am not here to cause you trouble on what seems to be a small celebration."

"Please don't leave yet?" he asked, and Hermione exhaled heavily before digging deeply into her bag.

"Do me a favor, give this to Teddy. I was meaning to send it off like I usually do, but since he is here. Tell him happy birthday for me." She finished and handed him a small wrapped gift.

Sirius recognized the wrapping immediately. "You are a distant admirer?" he pried, and she patted his arm tenderly.

"The only way I can be," she sighed gently and kissed his cheek before leaving the Leaky Cauldron.


	2. Chapter 2

_Plato_

 _"The greatest wealth is to live content with little."_

 _"Courage is knowing what not to fear."_

 _"Necessity is the mother of invention."_

 _"Ignorance is the root and stem of all evil."_

Lucius pointed his wand at her as she was bent to the floor. She had taken an interest in the carpet as he berated her again. It was their little game, and he enjoyed it so much. In a way, he owned her. She could not keep a job because she would be forgotten shortly after taking up a position. Hermione couldn't even access her own vault. He had masterfully kept her under thumb since slipping her the poison at her office that day… all those years ago.

He felt it was only right. Tit for tat they say. She ruined his life, so he would rule hers. "Do you think I will allow you to spend my wealth at that… place." He hissed, and she huffed.

"It was only lunch, Lucius," she murmured, and he sneered.

"Only lunch? Shall I remind you that my money is not to be wasted on your pleasantries?" His voice was vicious as his fingers took her hair and yanked.

The curls only gave him a better grip, and she whimpered at his savage aggression. "I am sorry," she declared and he smirked.

"Father, leave the poor witch alone," Draco growled as he came to her rescue from outside the sitting room. "I don't know why she even lets you speak to her so poorly."

Usually, Draco was not one to get involved, but Astoria seemed quite put out by the latest abuse the strange witch was undertaking. Their wedding was close at hand, and she had spent more time at the manor. With that came the revealed truth that Lucius was a spineless creature who abused a nameless girl routinely. Lover or not, no one deserved that treatment in Astoria's eyes, which meant Draco needed to keep him in check.

"Go to your room," Lucius hissed at the curly-haired woman and tossed her away.

Draco kneeled to the witch on the floor and checked her. "Are you alright, Lethe?" he inquired, and she nodded gently at him.

He only knew her by that name. Her hair seemed familiar. Her amber eyes that flickered with strength and fortitude. It all was on the tip of his tongue, always. However, she was just as forgettable, and if it weren't for her presence, he would soon not recall what angered him about his father. She was gone for years, disappeared from his father's grasp, but returned just the other day and it flooded back with shock. She was the reason his mother left them. He took great pity on the witch.

Draco ran his fingers over her cheek despite her pulling away. "Why don't you go sit on the landing with Astoria. She loves to hear your tales of the school you went to."

"I- well- what-" Draco stopped her sputtering with a head shake.

"Don't worry about him. Just go," he told her, and Hermione rushed from the sitting room and out of her punishment.

Lucius's eyes narrowed, and he folded his arms. "Just because you control the fortune now does not give you the right to tell me how to live my life, son."

Draco stood and glared at his father. "What gives you the right to abuse her? Why she even puts up with it, I haven't a clue. You cannot tell me that you have mastered the bedroom enough to make anyone tolerate that." He spoke with venom and Lucius had a snide smile.

"I should hope that is the reason she came back."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "Well, she must really need the money to endure your behavior, father, so, bravo."

Lucius bristled under his accusation and waved his wandless arm. "Go ahead; you tell her she is a strumpet, by all means. I encourage that."

"What do you get from this?" Draco snapped and closed the distance between him and his father.

Lucius sneered and tilted his head up defiantly. "Control, Draco. It is all about control. She made her bed; now she must lie in it." The older Malfoy left the room in a sweeping motion.

0o0o

 _Sirius Black. The world's thickest animagus._ Lily's voice entered his head, and he snorted.

"That's what she said," he retorted under his breath and smirked.

 **Who's the bird, Pads? Did you even bother to think hard about it before you undressed her with your eyes?** James snickered, and Sirius groaned audibly.

"I didn't, but she was still pretty," Sirius grumbled as he finished shaving his face around his well-managed beard. "She had a wounded look about her. Might be a werewolf because she had echoes of Moony in her eyes." He murmured to himself and examined his handy work.

 _She said your name._ Lily responded, and he could imagine her folding her arms across her chest.

"I imagine she has in many ways by the looks of her. A pining that is unnatural on such a lovely witch." He mumbled, and there was a knock.

"Pads, I need to piss," Remus grumbled and came into the bathroom.

"Then piss, I am almost through with my vain task for the afternoon," Sirius responded and the werewolf groaned before moving toward the toilet. "Moony, you remember the witch from earlier?"

The werewolf grunted and tilted his head. "What witch, Pads? The one at the bar counter?"

Sirius splashed water on his face and gave him a sound of disagreement. "No, the one that gave Teddy his present." Sirius declared, and the werewolf flushed the toilet.

"No… what gift?"

Sirius glared at him and dried his face. "The charm. Another charm. He always gets the same bloody gift from a stranger every year, Moony. I thought we talked about that."

Remus gave him a worried expression. "Pads… you aren't seeing things again… are you?"

"The bloody charm, Remus! This year it is a broom. Last year it was a wand. The year before it was a wolf. I think you said the first one was a heart. Remember you told me he receives the same thing from an unknown person every year."

"A friend of Dora's, Sirius. Remember we talked about this." Remus's voice was careful as not to set his friend off.

"We met her today!" Sirius shouted, red pooling in his cheeks.

Remus reached over and patted his friend's shoulder. "Sirius, I am worried about you. Should we go see a healer before the party tonight?"

 **It sounds… Sirius!** James shouted in his head and made the animagus cringe.

"No, Moony. I am fine. I just cannot for the life of me figure out why you don't remember Hermione."

The werewolf moved to wash his hands and glanced at the wizard through the mirror. His expression was vexed with anxiety. "Sirius, I think you have just had an overwhelming day. Do you hear the voices still?"

Sirius slumped a bit and frowned. "She was real. This wasn't like the last time, Remus."

"It has been almost two years since you have been back from the veil, correct?" The werewolf asked as he dried his hands.

"Yes, almost."

 _We sure do miss you, you know. I am just glad someone is back to take care of them._ Nymphadora sounded bright.

 **Keep your mouth closed, Nymphadora… he might regurgitate again. Disgusting dog.** Severus reverberated in his head causing Sirius to grimace.

 _Don't call me that!_ She retorted, and Sirius growled to himself.

"Two years, I am managing fine, Moony. I just don't understand. Your son even knows what I am talking about."

Before Remus could respond to his best mate's unhinged nature, there was a knock. "Dad! Can we go soon? I want to show Gran my new charm!" Remus opened the bathroom to see his son dangling the bracelet. "That nice lady at the restaurant gave me a new one, see?"

Sirius pointed and looked smug. "See? The nice lady at the Leaky Cauldron."

Teddy nodded with a bright smile. "Yes, now I have four of them! That's half my age, dad!"

"The nice witch? What witch Teddy?" Remus asked, now feeling like his son was in on a joke.

The boy smiled bashfully. "She had the prettiest brown hair that was curlier than Uncle Sirius's. I helped her with her papers." He said matter of factly and Sirius exhaled.

"I do not have odd imaginative episodes; she was real."

 **Ding. Ding. Ding. The prize goes to Padfoot for not being a complete arse!** James exclaimed happily.

Sirius inwardly groaned. _It's alright, Sirius. I will keep him quiet for a while._ Lily responded to his effort to hush the voices.

Remus glanced at them both before shrugging his shoulders. "You are going to drive me batty. Come on, let's get our best foot forward for the party."

 **Admittedly, he means the best paw. That would be the only suitable answer.** Fred Weasley chimed in, and Sirius mentally shoved the Weasley. **Touchy! Kiss my mum for me, Padfoot.**

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face. "Listen, she was there. She told me her name was Hermione Granger."

"We definitely do not know a Hermione Granger, Pads. Come on, let's go to the Burrow…" Remus trailed off and shifted from the washroom.

Teddy tilted his head and smirked. "She was so lovely, Uncle Sirius. Are we going to see her again? I had a dream about her once, and she was singing me to sleep."

Sirius frowned and scratched his beard. "Teddy boy, I think we just might."

"Good," the boy replied and smiled at his bracelet. "Do you think she knew my mom?"

Sirius nodded slowly and sighed. "I really do, Teddy. I really honestly believe she knew us all."

 **Now you are paying attention, Sirius Black.** Dumbledore's voice echoed in his mind and gave him chills.

"Alright, I hope that Uncle George is going to bring some fireworks. They are my favorite!" Teddy exclaimed and disappeared as he went to the stairs.

When Sirius glanced in the mirror, he saw the figures of those long since past standing behind him. Dumbledore reached out and touched his shoulder, and Sirius could physically feel the weight of his hand. Whatever this business was, it was going to be immensely harder to handle with them there. Succumbing to the need to feel normal, he pushed the feelings and voices away from the forefront of his mind and headed down to wait for the sulking werewolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**My breath hitched in my throat as I entered his room. It always smelled of him to a potent degree and made my fingers tingle. He was sitting on his bed, sipping a glass and looking at old photos of them. His marauders. I could feel my chest tighten with heartache, but I pushed it away knowing he would smell it on me.**

 **"Moony, I put Teddy down for the night," I whispered, knowing he would hear me.**

 **His eyes met mine, and he gave me that soft smile he only had for his son and me. "The heroine of my heart. Always looking after those I hold dear."**

 **Sending him a smirk, my feet moved toward him. "Well, someone has to, Remus. You would be lost without someone to boss around." Teasing was probably the best recourse to pull him from his mood.**

 **He took my wrist between his index finger and thumb, kneading it with tenderness. "How was your day? Now that little ears have been sent to slumber I feel it is only right to get a proper answer."**

 **"I convinced Draco to take over his father's seat. Lucius will not be controlling what bills and laws are set forth in the Wizengamot."**

 **I could see the visible trouble he was having with this news. "He will bid for revenge, Hermione. Please be careful. I couldn't bear to lose you as well."**

 **If I kissed him would it ruin everything?**

 **"I will be careful. If he tries to convince me of otherwise, it will be with witnesses around. I will not give him the opportunity, Moony. I promise you," my voice was shaky and his lips curved.**

 **"Sometimes… I see your timid uncertainty and see myself. Mostly, I see how much courage you have to right what is wrong in this world. For that, you have my love eternally."**

 **I couldn't breathe. He truthfully took the breath from me.**

 **"I love you too. You took care of me after I parted ways with Ron… I can only hope by taking care of you and Teddy you see how much I love you and appreciate you."**

 **It was instantaneous. Remus pulled me into his arms and touched my lips to his in a delicate way. The type of kiss you do when you are feeling the other person's mind out; playing out a hope. Returning it, my fingers swept into his unmanaged hair. The strands felt soft and warm against my fingertips as his warm mouth welcomed my greedy tongue.**

 **He parted from me and smiled. "This is- well, I know- it's rather unconventional." He whispered and I could not help the laughter that ran through me.**

 **"When has our life been conventional, Remus?"**

 **His lips disappeared as he gnawed gently on them. I wanted to taste the sweetness of them again. "Would you come to bed with me? We don't need to do anything you are resistant to doing. I just would like to sleep next to the woman I cannot stop thinking about."**

 **"If this is your way of purposing we shag, Moony, I am going to leave and try this scene again," I teased, trying desperately to hide my desire.**

 **I had wanted him for years as we lived together. It felt right. We were so compatible it was crushing at times that he was so distant.**

 **"Now you sound like Sirius," He snickered, and I exhaled with my lips stretched in glee.**

 **"Well, I would hope so. I am trying to get you out of your pants and into mine," I even gave him a wink, but my heart still was thumping away in my ears.**

 **Remus let his smile thawed to sincere and sighed. "Come lie down. We will talk about things when they aren't so… new?"**

 **"New? Remus, we have been dancing around this for at least a year." My voice couldn't even obey how much I wanted to hide how much I wanted this.**

 **"Shag first, ask questions later then, is it?" he sent me a wolfish grin, and my hands moved of their own accord. My shirt was the first to disappear, and his eyes traced my freshly revealed skin. "Yes, I think that is a prime decision," he growled and tugged me to the bed.**

Hermione sat up gasping, and her heart churned. She was in her own room, a modest accommodation that Lucius felt was… appropriate. She missed her old life. Her Teddy and his smile. Her Remus and his infectious heart. Four foul years it has been since she had seen them smiling at her. Four years since she had been in their arms and enveloped by her Lupins.

There was a knock at the door, and Hermione shuddered and covered herself by her blankets. "Lethe, let us in?" Draco whispered, and Hermione waved her wand at the door, unlocking it.

Astoria came in first and frowned at the woman almost cowering on her bed. "We wanted to talk to you…" she said, and Draco came in.

Hermione shifted and reached for her robe. "What can I help you with?" she murmured, and Astoria sat down, taking her hand.

"You are a wonderfully smart witch. I am always enchanted to hear you speak. It reminds me of a story I once heard, but cannot recall quite. You do not deserve this." Astoria declared, and Hermione's eyes grew.

"My fiancé has asked me to supply you with a way out. My aunt has a room at her estate. You may have to deal with my mother and her natural dislike for you… but you need to go, Lethe. My father might kill you before long. He has rage in his heart that he seems to take out on you."

Hermione glanced at Astoria who gave her a pitying expression. "You need help. We just don't want to see you end up dead, Lethe."

She nodded slowly and gulped, "What if… what if they don't…" she trailed off and her lips shuddered in the low light.

Draco's face hardened. "Listen, little witch. No one is going to say anything to you. It is my responsibility to make sure you are safe. Whatever my father has over you is nothing in comparison to what I have over him. I will make sure you have an income at your disposal." He paused and pressed a key down on the mattress. "This is to our business account vault. There are only two keys, one of which I have. I never leave it empty, and I expect you to be reasonable about your spending, but you need help, and I am willing to supply it now that you have returned."

Hermione touched his hand and nodded. "Thank you, Draco. I wish I could explain to you everything."

"If you are allowing my father to exploit you and I can sense you are an inherently strong person… he has something over you that you are willing to die for." Draco murmured and nodded. "Which is why you are going to leave. We will discuss how to solve this issue once you are safe."

Astoria helped her out of bed and pulled out some clothes for her. Draco took station just outside her door to give them privacy. The witches busied themselves to gather what little possessions the girl owned and came across a picture. Astoria held it up and tilted her head.

"Lethe, why do you have this?" she asked her and Hermione sighed, caressing the photograph.

It was of Harry and Ron in their Quidditch gear at school. How was she to explain that Hermione, in fact, was the one to take it? "They were my friends at one point." She finally confessed, and the woman frowned.

"I know them, how were they your friends?" Hermione could see her trying to work things out in her head.

"Draco's father erased me from their memories… from everyone's memories. I was once their best friend." Hermione whispered and ran her fingertips over the worn picture. "They don't even remember me now… Lucius took everything from me."

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Astoria gasped and yanked the woman off the bed. "Come on; we need to tell Draco."

"Astoria, I have told Draco and tried to tell them many times. They forget all about it. It was a poison to be forgotten that he used on me."

Her face morphed into profound sadness and rubbed the woman's shoulder. "Let's see if we can try to fix this once you are safe, Lethe."

"My name is Hermione Granger. Lethe was the poison Lucius used." Hermione announced, and Astoria smiled and held out her hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Hermione, finally." They shook hands, and Astoria nodded. "Let's get you to Andromeda's home. She is a smart witch; she might be able to help us some."

0o0o

Sirius ran his fingers over the sheets and bit roughly into the pillow to hold in a scream. He had another dream. It was so real, and it crumbled his pillars of mentality. They were running through the forest and dodging curses. Ron, Harry, and the girl… Hermione… yes, that was what she said her name was. He watched them running from snatchers.

Harry told him that it was an awful experience so maybe it was his mind guilting him again.

 **Are we going to assume that everything is self-induced, brother?** Regulus hissed in his mind.

What was the last time he had a dream about life when he was gone? Was it the wedding? Yes, he could recall what they ate. The stranger was Ginny's maid of honor. She was dancing with Teddy in her arms… He shivered and ran a hand through his damp curls. "I am bloody insane." He grumbled and slumped his back against the bed.

 **Yes, you are entirely mental, mate.** Fred grumbled, and Sirius sighed heavily.

"Lily, tell me what you think about this girl," Sirius addressed the Potter.

In the corner of his eye, he saw her red hair and form sit on the bed. "What about her, Sirius?" When he turned his head, she was gone from his vision.

"What is her story?"

Lily giggled, and he could hear her sigh heavily. _A story is just a story unless you believe it to be a truth, Sirius._

 **Mate, you need to straighten up. If Moony sees you talking to us, he is going to stick you in St Mungo's for a week… again.** James sounded worried, and Sirius nodded to himself.

Sirius pulled himself from the sheets and mumbled a sound of disagreement as he reached for the empty bottle on his nightstand. He examined it with scrutiny and shook his head. He had drunk himself into a stupor so he could sleep again. It was the only time he could fall asleep without feeling like he was falling through the veil again.

He dropped it to the floor and yanked at the trousers he tossed on the floor, pulling them over his legs. There was something to be said about the disgusting lineage of the mighty Noble House of Black coming to a permanent halt with himself.

 **Fad chance, brother.** Regulus snickered, and Sirius could sense him rolling his eyes.

Sirius pulled on a buttoned shirt and did not button it as he left his room and made his way down to the kitchen. His hangover was a sharp, aggressive throb as he entered the lighter portion of the house.

"Good late morning, Uncle Sirius!" Teddy shouted with glee.

Sirius grunted and sat down at the small table, covering his head. "Good afternoon, kid," Sirius murmured and scrubbed his face forcefully.

A small jingle and a thump were heard on the table, causing Sirius to look up and see a potion and a plate. "You look like ballocks, Padfoot. We have a promise to keep so get cleaned up." Remus grumbled, and Sirius knitted his brow as he took the potion.

"Moony, what is wrong?"

The werewolf revealed a small pang of sadness. "I have a hole in my heart today," Remus exhaled and patted the animagus's shoulder. "Let's not keep your cousins waiting today."

Teddy bounced and clapped. "The zoo, Uncle Sirius! We are going to the zoo!"

Sirius smiled and pulled his plate to him. "Well, that sounds fun. Does that mean we can make your dad howl with the other wolves today?"

Teddy grinned brightly and nodded. "Yes."

"And make your uncle monkey around with the primates," Remus grumbled as he scrubbed the dishes in the sink manually.

Teddy was so joyous that he started to sing. Sirius ate his breakfast, and he felt the humming in the back of his mind.

 _My little Teddy. He is so special. Wotcher think, Sirius? He reminds me of someone else now too…_ Nymphadora whispered and nudged him inwardly.

"Teddy who taught you that song?" Sirius questioned, tilting his head.

The boy thought after pausing his stanza and scratched his chin. "Dad?"

The werewolf chuckled and shrugged his shoulder. "Don't look at me, Teddy. It is a muggle ditty that Harry must have taught you."

Sirius chewed his lip, and his scowl grew. "Well, that is the answer isn't it?"

Teddy shrugged his shoulder and smirked. "I know the song from that film about the book lady and the monster. You know what one?"

Remus dried his hands and snorted. "Quite appropriate, I assure you son."

"Bookish girl… the swotty girl from the Leaky Cauldron?" Sirius asked, and Teddy lit up.

"Oh, she did have many books, didn't she? She was so pretty."

Remus snorted and waved his hand. "Your uncle noticed… several times, Teddy."

Sirius seemed to be the only one who was bothered by Teddy's unusual collection of songs. Thinking back he was trying to recall in the last two years when the child might have been exposed to such. He had known them before his return, that was for certain. What if there was something there… now he was confident he was going mental.

 **Don't worry, Padfoot. Moony will eventually see these things soon too. Just hang tight, mate.** James declared, and he could sense the Potter was comforting him.

"Ten minutes and then we are headed to grandmother's house," Remus told his son.

Teddy jumped up and cheered. "Alright, dad! I cannot wait to see the animals!" The boy dashed from the room, and Sirius cleared his throat.

"I suppose it is too late to duck out?" Sirius grumbled and Remus rounded the counter.

"It is. You are coming with us, Sirius. Family is family," the werewolf said with tenderness and embraced the animagus. "What would we do without you?"

Sirius leaned against him and sighed. "I can't even begin to guess, Moony. Let's make a few old witches happy."

"That's a good man. You are alright," Remus replied as he ruffled Sirius's dark locks.

Sirius chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You big softy. Let's get going before your son starts singing that late song he takes to when we aren't punctual."

Remus scowled gently as he pulled away. "You know, I don't know anyone who sings that song but him."

"Me either, Moony…" Sirius murmured and cleared away the clouds of his mind. "Let's get to it."

The marauders cleaned up the kitchen and soon readied for the day out.


	4. Chapter 4

The two Black witches were sitting across from the battered young witch. Narcissa was scowling heavily, and Andromeda was tapping her fingers rhythmically against her teacup. Draco and Astoria had left her with a story that was palpable for the women, but Hermione still wrung her fingers.

"So, you are the little love that cannot seem to get her tail out of trouble?" Andromeda asked finally, and Narcissa huffed.

"This girl caused my marriage to end," Narcissa growled, and Andromeda waved her off.

"Merlin, Cissa, look at her. There is a reason your vicious husband dug his claws in deeply, and I want to know why."

Hermione sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "He tricked me. He ruined my life because I convinced Draco to take his place in the Wizenagot. As it stood, he was allotted to take the seat even with his past transgressions. A pure-blood seat is a pure-blood seat."

"She is obviously lying. I would remember this," Narcissa retorted, and Andromeda scowled.

The Tonks was frowning in thought and waved her finger. "You remind me of someone. I cannot put my finger on it. I held her very highly in my mind and then… poof. Her name escapes me as quickly as her deeds."

Before anything else could be discussed the fireplace in the drawing room sounded. Hermione jerked and involuntarily tucked her knees to her chest. If it was Lucius, he was going to ruin her. "Grandmother!" Teddy's voice rang out, and Hermione gasped.

The boy ran in and saw the woman sitting there. "Edward, this is Hermione. She is going to be staying with us," Andromeda told him as he frowned.

"She's the lady from my birthday lunch I told you about, Grandmother," Teddy declared and approached Hermione. "Are you really going to stay?"

She couldn't contain the emotion in her eyes. "Yes, Teddy. I am going to try."

Remus and Sirius finally managed to saunter into the room. "Hermione?" Sirius asked, and Narcissa bristled.

"You know her?" Narcissa accused, and Remus glanced between the animagus and the young witch.

Hermione smiled and stood up, relieved that he remembered her. "Sirius Black, you are full of surprises. I didn't think you would remember me."

He smirked at her and leaned toward the shorter witch. "Well, that's what they say, anyway." He retorted, and she giggled. "Tell me something, witch, what are you doing at my cousin's house?"

Her expression faltered, and Narcissa hemmed. "Seems my husband has jostled her a bit too much for my son's liking. He has commanded us to take her in."

Andromeda waved her sister off. "Be reasonable, Cissa. The poor girl has seen her fair share of abuse. Look at her scars for Merlin sake."

Remus did indeed take a measure of the curvy stranger in front of him. She was trying to cover the scarred letters on her arm, but he could visibly see former curse scarring and something… something primal. "You have run into your share of werewolves," Remus mused, and Hermione reddened.

"Just one. Just the one," she corrected him and gulped.

Teddy took her hand, and her gaze softened as she looked at the child. "My dad is a good werewolf, Hermione. He won't hurt you." The boy tugged her back over to the couch; the zoo was nearly forgotten.

"I know, Teddy. He is a good one," she murmured, and the boy smiled.

Sirius grew curious about the witch and her seeming awareness of who they were. "So, you know many werewolves, Hermione?"

Remus was trying to determine what his friend was on about as he narrowed his gaze. "Sirius."

Hermione smiled at the marauders. "No, not in the least. Just the one. He was the best man I had the pleasure of getting to know personally."

Andromeda observed her and smiled softly at her grandson's quick acceptance. "Shall you join us for our visit to the zoo?"

Hermione's eyes glittered as the boy gasped. "Oh, please! Aunt Ginny is going to bring James, and I so want you to meet him. I told him all about you and my birthday gift." Teddy declared and showed her the bracelet around his wrist.

Her fingers ran gingerly over the charms. "I did. I sent every single one," she murmured, and the boy smiled. "I bought this one in London," Hermione touched the heart. "And this one in Greece," she played with the wolf charm. "This one I had to go all the way to Australia for," she declared as she tugged at the wand. "And finally I bought this one right in Diagon Alley the day I got home."

Teddy giggled and smiled up at her. "Did you bring your books too? Dad likes books."

Hermione's cheeks bloomed brightly, and she nodded. "So I have heard."

Remus could smell it off of her as if she was advertising the scent. She was covered in maternal feelings. "How do you know us?" he asked accusingly and her face grew sad as she turned to him.

"I wish I could explain it."

"She was my husband's lover, there is nothing but ill trickery within her," Narcissa spat and stood up. "Now, if you will excuse me. I am going to prepare for our outing." She left with a flash of robes and clattering of her heels on the floor.

Sirius's mind was going a kilometer a second. **Pads, she does have a familiar feeling to her, doesn't she?** James questioned, urging him to continue his thought process.

"You know, you still owe me a drink?" Sirius asked, distracting his friend from his apprehension. "Not many pretty witches turn me down." He declared walking over to her.

"Not many would, Padfoot," Hermione snickered with a pleasant smile. "I would be one of the first."

Andromeda laughed and shook her head. "Oh, my, she knows you so well already, Sirius."

He tucked onto the sofa by Hermione and scratched his chin. "I have a question for you. How do you feel about the zoo, Hermione?"

Teddy gasped and gave her giant eyes. "Please come with us? Please?"

"I will, but I have to go get into something suitable," Hermione conceded, and Teddy clapped.

"You will love it!" Teddy shouted, and Remus chewed his lips.

She gave Sirius a sheepish smile and patted his shoulder. "Thank you," she murmured and stood up. "I best hop to it. No time to say hello. Goodbye. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." She declared leaving the room, and Teddy swayed his head along as she left the room.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there! Grandmother, she knows the song!" Teddy giggled, and the marauders paled in unison.

"Of course, dear, she is a muggle-born. I am sure she knows the song," Andromeda said with a smile.

 **Take a wild guess. I will even give you a hint. Someone was there before you were, Sirius.** Fred muttered in the animagus's head.

 ** _Hush, Weasley, it is something he has to decide for himself!_** Severus growled, and Sirius squirmed a bit.

"To the savage beasts of lands beyond… and I do not mean your dad," Sirius snickered to the boy who laughed.

Remus eased his posture and rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha. Sirius, you are so funny."

"I like to think I am fairly amusing," Sirius retorted with a bright grin.

Andromeda glanced at the clock and nodded. "I should get my traveling cloak. Edward, go make sure our guest knows how to find her way back from the guest room?"

The boy nodded and hopped off the sofa. "Yes, Grandmother." He shuffled from the room, and her eyes went to the werewolf.

"This is the first woman he has taken quite a shine to in a long while, isn't it?" she asked him, and Remus scowled at her.

"Yes, but I am not certain why."

Andromeda smirked a very Black-ish expression at him. "Well, I like her. There is something quite fitting about that girl." With that, the older witch left the two marauders.

"Total dibs, Moony," Sirius snickered with a wolfish grin.

Remus glanced at the empty doorway and back at him. "You don't find her odd? She might be hiding something."

"Completely. She looks at you like you are something special. She must be two knuts short if she thinks that," Sirius baited and the werewolf scoffed.

"Then I suppose you cannot call dibs," Remus snapped in an effort to avoid the painful conversation further.

"But, I just did," Sirius responded with a chuckle and Remus groaned.

"You are impossible. You want me to argue with you over an odd witch. It isn't going to happen, Padfoot. Let it up. My heart broke years ago and stayed that way. It wasn't until you came back that I felt like I wasn't missing a huge chunk of my heart."

Sirius lounged and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, then it is certain that I have dibs."

Remus folded his arms across his chest and glared. "Good."

"Good." Sirius echoed.

"Bloody fantastic. You have at it." Remus bristled further.

"I will. Many times over if she lets me."

Remus growled profoundly and tossed his head to the ceiling. "You are bloody impossible."

"When has Padfoot ever been reasonable, Moony?" Harry's voice entered the room. "What are you old married couple arguing about now?"

Ginny came in with James in her arms, and Harry eyed them both. "A witch, what else is new," Ginny grumbled, and Sirius gasped with unfiltered joy.

"How did you know?"

"Because she is standing in the hallway mortified," Harry grumbled, and the werewolf turned scarlet.

Hermione walked in with Teddy clutching her hand. "Well, what a way to kick off an outing," she murmured, and Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are doing much better with these two than I could imagine," Harry said and shook her free hand. "I am Harry Potter, and this is my wife, Ginny. Somehow, I feel you already knew that."

"I did, but thank you. As for them… It is the only way one can handle them, Harry." Sirius tilted his head and recognized the tone in her voice.

 _Harry, you cannot risk your life without us…_ it was a whisper from a dream.

"That says something, Hermione," Sirius jeered with a grin.

Remus could not hide the confusion of familiarity either. "Son, what animal should we visit first?"

Teddy wagged a finger at the witch. "Let me tell you," he whispered, and she grinned before bending down. "I like wolves, but my dad doesn't so we are going to wait to see them." He breathed, and Hermione cautiously ran a hand over his face.

"Don't worry, he will do just fine," Hermione told him, and Ginny frowned.

"You and I are going to wait outside for them," Ginny ordered Hermione who nodded.

"I suppose it is time we had a chat then," she agreed, and the redhead set her son down.

Ginny looked to be shooting daggers at the curly-haired witch who kissed Teddy's hand. "I promise, we will see all the ones you want today."

He grinned brightly and nodded. "Oh, yes. It will be bloody wicked!"

Hermione cringed and pursed her lips before erecting herself. "It also seems you have taken to traits of your uncle… no matter. Come on, Gin. We need to speak."

The witches walked out the room, and Remus's mouth fell ajar. "What right does she have to say those things!" He growled and straightened his coat.

Harry stifled a smirk and tried to keep his voice level. "Well, it almost sounded like she was… a mother."

Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus and chuckled. "I am still calling dibs."

Harry picked up his sleepy son and sighed. "Not often you don't, Sirius."

 **Not often indeed, Padfoot… dibs might be a bit out of your range, mate.** James sounded, and Lily was heard chiding him.

 _Leave them to figure it out, James._ She murmured, and Sirius inwardly groaned.

 _We are staying out of it…_ Lily assured him, and James scoffed.

"Well, the zoo is by far the best case for a distraction about now," Narcissa declared as she entered the room. "With or without the girl."

"Please, Auntie Cissy? I want her to come as well." Teddy murmured, and the Malfoy sighed heavily.

"Alright, Edward, but only because you asked so nicely."

Harry peeked out the window and saw Ginny was scolding the woman. Whatever was taking place, he was sure glad he was not on the receiving end.

"Ginny has a wonderful muffling charm," Remus declared, and Harry turned back to the room.

"She does, indeed, Moony. Whatever ear bashing that witch is earning is quite a passionate one." Harry noted before kissing his son. "We don't like to make mummy mad, do we?"

"Nope!" the little Potter exclaimed.

Harry watched his wife, and a tug at his heart brought curiosity to a peak. Suddenly the Potter had flung herself at the stranger and started sobbing wildly. The witch glanced at the window and saw him watching. In her eyes was the knowing of heartbreak worse than death. Harry shivered and a small memory of seeing that same expression on a stranger long ago… who was she?

"What is so interesting about my garden, Harry?" Andromeda's voice entered the room.

"Aunt Ginny is crying on Hermione's shoulder, Grandmother." Teddy had slipped next to Harry, and the Potter now noted the marauders near as well.

Ginny pulled away and held out a piece of paper and stroked it. She was glancing between it and the woman, speaking with a sway to her head. Hermione rubbed her face and nodded slowly. That only made the Potter cling to the page harder and shake with grief.

"It looks like someone she loved died," Remus remarked with a frown.

 **That's because someone did… just not the way you think, Moony.** James echoed in Sirius's head.

Hermione patted the Potter on the shoulder and said something. Ginny gasped and kissed the woman's cheeks feverishly before nodding and wiping her tears away. It was their very own soup radio show without dialogue…

"Come along, they look to be finished up," Andromeda declared and ushered her grandson from the window.

"We shall go to the zoo," Remus said flatly and gulped.

"Off to our very own zoo…" Sirius sighed heavily and shook his head… when was the madness going to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny was walking next to the woman and whispering, but Remus was hearing them over the murmuring crowd.

"You are telling me I am going to forget all of this?" Ginny breathed, and Hermione nodded sadly.

"You always do, Gin. It got hard to handle after the first couple of years. I had to leave. Even though you love me and everyone else loves me… you will forget me; my slate is wiped clean after so long." Hermione murmured and squeezed the Potter's hand.

"What are we going to do? I cannot keep letting you do this alone…" Ginny trailed off and held back tears.

Sirius chose that moment to walk up and scoop the curly-haired witch in his arms. "Come now, no more fussing. We have tigers to roar at!" he declared, and Hermione scoffed.

"Tigers don't roar, Sirius."

"They chuff," Remus finished, and Hermione smiled at him.

"They do," Hermione confirmed with a smile and Remus's cheeks tinted.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows at the werewolf and ran his fingers over Hermione's shoulder. "I can chuff too, want to see?" He asked playfully to the witch.

Hermione turned to him and smirked. "The only chuffing around here will be Teddy if we don't keep up. Move along, Padfoot, you are slowing us up," Hermione retorted and raced off after the boy in a ballcap.

They watched as she pulled the child into an embrace and giggled as he hollered in excitement. "Look! They are eating!" he cried, and she gave him a genuine smile.

Ginny frowned and gulped. "Why can't we just retain our memories of her? This isn't fair." The Potter whimpered, and Remus scowled.

"What do you mean, Ginny? She is a stranger."

Ginny turned entirely to the werewolf and shook her head. "No, Remus. She was once our greatest confidant." The Potter pulled the marauders aside and relayed to them what exactly had happened. Lucius in a rage had poisoned the witch and made the whole world, including those who loved her most, to forget her. She never existed.

Handing Remus a picture, she left the Marauders to think. It was of Ginny's wedding and there she was holding Teddy and kissing both Potters on the cheek. The werewolf stood behind them and caressed the young witch's shoulder. There was no way this was faked or manipulated… it was Arthur's camera because of the small lighting issue in the corner.

"Well, blow my dress up and call me Siri… Moony, she was here." Sirius declared, and the stunned werewolf scowled.

"Why is she so close to my son?" He asked, and Sirius arched an eyebrow.

"You cannot be… me." Sirius retorted, and Remus's nostrils flared. "She obviously shagged you silly, look how she smiles up at you."

The werewolf shoved the picture back at Sirius and glared. "No. We are not going to jump to conclusions. If that is true…" he trailed off and shook his head. "No matter, we are going to continue this adventure with caution."

Harry was now hugging on the witch and Teddy. Ginny must have told him what had happened because he was acting like a teenager. "You are telling me that all this time you couldn't summon up the courage to come home?" Harry snickered, and Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile.

 _Go, let Remus figure it out on his own, Sirius. He has baggage beyond just inquiring minds…_ Lily suggested, and the animagus nodded to himself.

Sirius jogged over and smirked at the witch. "So, you were lost in a poisonous upheaval, what now?" He asked her, and she ruffled Harry's hair.

"I will do what I have always done, Sirius. Enjoy these brief moments of everyone having clarity of my identity and continue trying to find a cure." Her voice was sunken, and Teddy tugged her hand.

"Don't be sad, Hermione. Grandmother says she will take care of you."

Narcissa was off to the side, staring at the tigers. "If I believe this is true… then my husband was lost to me long ago…" she muttered, and Andromeda patted her shoulder.

Harry thinned his lips and ran his fingers over the scars on her arm. "I remember that. I couldn't remember who it happened to or why… but I remember that. I suppose some things you cannot forget."

Hermione pulled away so she could turn to him. "Harry, we went over this years ago. It wasn't your fault. If by some miracle I can find a cure for this poison… I need you to remember that."

Sirius yanked her arm roughly, and Hermione whimpered as he examined it. "You! You were the girl that my cousin tortured!" He shouted, and she shuddered.

Narcissa's eyes grew, and she thinned her lips. "Sirius, you are causing a scene."

Hermione's hand touched his cheek as her eyes glittered up at him. "Sirius, I need you to stay with us, alright?" she breathed, and his grip lessened. "What use am I if I only drudge up the unhappy memories long forgotten. Remember flying on Buckbeak?"

He closed his eyes and felt the wind on his face after being hunted for so long. He smelt the lake, and it tickled his nose. The feathers beneath his fingers were soft against his calloused hands. "Yes, that was splendid after almost dying."

"Good, now remember how terrified I looked?" She questioned, his eyes still shut.

He made an agreeing sound. "You were a swotty thing then too."

"Good, now look at your nephew," she finished, and he looked down to see the worry in Teddy's eyes.

Sirius took the boy in his arms and smiled, "Not to worry, your uncle isn't going completely mental yet."

Teddy chanced a smile and hugged Sirius. "Okay, Uncle Sirius. Just don't hurt Hermione."

"To the wolves?" Sirius asked, and Teddy nodded.

"To the wolves, Uncle Sirius!" Teddy declared the charge, and everyone followed.

Hermione turned to the werewolf who still paced behind. "Are you coming, Moony?" she inquired and saw the guilt in his eyes.

"Yes, I am," he replied and she tilted her head.

"Please don't look at me like that. It isn't your fault… now, let's try to enjoy the day before you forget me again."

He finally reached her, and her expression told him a story of longing. "Hermione, was there something here?" he questioned softly, and she smiled.

"There always will be, Moony. You may have forgotten, but I never will." She said simply and waved for him to follow. "Let's try to have a great day and not worry about the past or future. These memories keep me going."

 **Days later…**

Sirius had finished cleaning up for the day and was whistling to himself. They had planned last night to visit her, and he was smitten to see the witch again. Hermione claimed she was hopeful with this batch of cure testing and decided to use it last night before bed.

 **Someone is on the prowl… me-ow!** Fred shouted in Sirius's mind as the Animagus reviewed his appearance.

"It is true, I do plan on making a complete arse out of myself today when I tell her, 'I told you so,' as per promised." Sirius murmured and fixed his collar. "She swore to me a date if I remembered her."

The animagus left the bathroom and continued his whistling before tripping across Remus in the library. The werewolf was, of course, reading and Teddy was coloring on a coloring book. Sirius glanced between the two Lupins and leaned on the door jam. "What are you two doing? We have to go see Hermione shortly."

Remus knitted his eyebrows together and tilted his head. "Herma who?" he asked carefully.

"Hermione, you know, the witch from the Leaky Cauldron?" Sirius inquired further, and the boy snorted.

"Uncle Sirius, are you drinking your adult lemonade again? We haven't been there since my birthday." Teddy sounded annoyed with his uncle's evident intoxication.

"We met with her on your birthday, kid," Sirius conveyed, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Padfoot, don't lie to my son. We don't know anyone by that name, and we surely did not meet her at the Leaky Cauldron." Remus muttered and picked his book back up. "If you are desperate to get out, I am sure Harry wouldn't mind the company."

The animagus felt slapped in the face.

 **Didn't she warn you, Pads?** James questioned.

 _I am quite sure she meant him too, Jamesy._ Nymphadora responded.

"I think I will go see Harry…" Sirius trailed off and left for the fireplace in the sitting room.

"I love you wanker!" Remus shouted and Sirius stopped and sighed.

"I love you, my bookish Lupins!" He responded loudly before hurrying down the stairs.

When he ended up catching his breath, he was standing in front of Harry who was picking up toys on the ground. "Sirius, what is wrong?"

"Harry, tell me you remember Hermione," Sirius panted and the Potter scowled further.

"Who is that?" Harry asked, trying to understand his godfather's urgency.

Sirius groaned and scrubbed his face. "You don't remember her at all? Not even a little?"

Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "If she has you flustered, she has my vote, Padfoot. Bring her over for dinner some time." He told Sirius and ran his fingers over the little boy's head. "James, we best get you in a bath before mummy gets home. She will be mad I let you eat all that cake."

"Cake!" the boy repeated and Harry smiled.

Sirius bid him a quick goodbye before reentering the fireplace before ending up in his final destination. Sitting in the room was his cousins and the curvy witch he had been inquiring about. She was reading a book and the older witches seemed to have been in a deep conversation before his appearance.

"Sirius, is everything alright? Did something happen to Teddy?" Andromeda questioned and he shook his head.

"No, everything is fine," he murmured and turned to the young woman. "You and I, however, need to talk."

Narcissa gave him a look of clear distaste. "What do you need to talk to her about, Sirius? She is a thieving liar."

Andromeda waved her sister off. "Have a bit of tact, Cissa. Lethe, darling, go and speak with him. Sirius is a good type if he isn't interested in your knickers."

Hermione set her book down and bowed her head at the women humbly. "I will return shortly." She murmured and followed the frantic Black from the room.

He took her across the house and stopped her in the dining room. "Hermione, explain to me what is going on?" He asked her and she gasped.

"You remember me?"

"Of course I remember you, Hermione! The problem is no one else seems to!" He snapped, and she closed her eyes.

"It didn't work, I know."

 _Poor little witch. She has had to do this alone for years. No wonder she has a sense of sadness about her all the time._ Lily whispered empathetically.

Sirius ran a hand over her soft pale cheek. "I am sorry, but I have to ask. Why am I not forgetting?"

When she opened her eyes, they were pained. "I don't know, Padfoot. I don't know why you seem to be the only other person in this world to remember me."

"They remembered why you came here?" Sirius questioned and she shifted her posture.

"Sort of. They remember Draco dropping me off, and they remember the story he told them. It is easy to push things when you are easily forgotten."

Sirius ran his thumb over her cheek. "I am sorry. I am sorry I was not here to protect you. I am sorry I was not here to prevent your heartache." He confessed and she let a few tears trickle from her eyes.

"It isn't your fault. I had false assurance that nothing bad would happen now that the war was over. It was my own smug beliefs that shackled me to Lucius. I lost everyone. I lost them…" her voice grew small and she cringed.

"Are you in love with Moony?" he asked her and she just stared at him.

"Yes."

"Then we need to fix this." He told her with a nod.

She jumped into his arms and let loose a stream of sobs that radiated relief. "Merlin, Padfoot. I am so happy to have you."

"You still owe me a date," he whispered and she choked on a laugh.

"Yes, I believe I do."


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next month, it was typical for them to be almost inseparable. Hermione went over calculations, and he tried to make sense of them with her… the bloody brilliant witch could only make things more complicated in his opinion. It became a routine of sorts for her to tell him tales of the past, including her pilgrimage to different countries to find anything about her plight.

It was later than usual. They had finished half of the bottle on the table as she talked about Argentina. "Sirius," she started after the conversation died. "Who do you talk to?"

"Why, I talk to you, kitten," he murmured and drained his glass.

She nodded and scooted closer to him on the sofa. "Who do you talk to when you are alone? Everyone seems to ignore it, but I want to know why?"

Hermione was referring to the fact that the older witches she lived with, Remus that she saw on occasion, and even Harry did his best not to acknowledge him speaking to himself. It was usually in the bathroom or his bedroom where he could be alone. However, she also noted that he sometimes nodded or shook his head to a question that was not asked. The witch grew curious.

His face contorted and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _You best tell her the truth, Sirius, she is like me._ Lily warned him.

"I hear dead people," he remarked flatly, making his best effort to seem comical.

Hermione slanted her head, and her eyes grew sharp. "Do these dead people have names?"

Sirius waved his hand in a lazy circle. "Everyone. Lily, James, Dora… even Snape and Regulus have made appearances." He felt anxious admitting to her so much.

She chewed her lips and her brow twisted. "Do you believe they are real?"

 **You bet your sweet arse we are real, cupcake.** James snickered and grunted at the possibility of Lily elbowing him in Sirius's head.

"Yes." He confessed and felt a weight off his shoulders.

Before, with Remus, the werewolf had convinced him it was veil noise he was inducing. However, as the voices grew more pronounced and he started seeing things, Sirius grew worried. Remus knew he was out of his league for helping his best friend, so they sought assistance. The healers stuffed him in a wing for a week while they examined him… they didn't find anything wrong with him magically. Sirius from then on stopped admitting everything about the dead and Remus silently promised not to meddle if it was manageable.

Hermione tapped her chin in thought and nodded. "Shall we test it then?" she asked, and he frowned at her.

"Test it?"

"Padfoot... I have spent four years being erased from existence… a feat I thought impossible for anyone to do. I am quite sure I believe you when you say that when you came back from the veil, you left a tie to the other side. You were never dead; it's like you visited for an extended period only to come home with a different dialect."

The way she made it sound gave him butterflies in his stomach. "You truly believe me?" he asked and vulnerability found it's way into his tone.

Hermione moved closer and ran her fingers through his hair. "Of course, Sirius. You have always been a little insane, but there is a method to your madness."

"How do we test it?"

Hermione sat on her legs and nodded. "I am going to as someone who has passed on a question only they would know. You wouldn't know the answer because it has never gone beyond that person."

Sirius felt his chest tighten. "Okay, ask me then." His voice shuddered lightly.

Hermione chewed her lip and sighed. "Fred, is he there with you?"

Sirius nodded slowly and tilted his head.

 **Tell her, her chest has filled out nicely since she dated my brother.** Fred snickered in Sirius's mind.

"He says your tits look bigger since the war," Sirius teased with a wink and Hermione reddened. "Well, I am paraphrasing, but he is here."

"What did he have to do that I made him swear out of secrecy never to tell anyone?" Hermione questioned softly, and her expression was that of tentative curiosity.

 **Pssht, an easy one, mate. I had to snog her in the bathroom because a mistletoe popped up. It was the Christmas after you passed through the veil. She was stuck in there, and I tripped upon her cursing in the bathroom.** Fred finished, and there was a smugness about him.

Sirius relayed the information Fred had divulged, and her eyes grew. "Merlin, Pads! You truly are connected to them!"

"Shall we find out another secret of yours?" He asked, and she glared at him.

"Don't even try to pry, Sirius. There aren't many secrets I have given to the now deceased." Hermione said poking his chest.

 _Try this one, Sirius. She had a stuffed dog that she named Snuffles. It soon was adopted by Teddy when she moved in with them._ Nymphadora sounded with a wicked enjoyment.

"A stuffed dog? She named a stuffed animal after me?" Sirius asked out loud and slanted his head.

Hermione's entire face turned red, and her mouth gaped open. "No, that isn't right, you aren't supposed to know those things, Sirius!" she snapped and smacked his chest lightly.

 **Oh! What about the fact that she's an animagus?** James questioned, and Sirius choked on air.

"You're an animagus and failed to tell me?" He asked incredulously, and Hermione nearly fell off the couch.

"Someone had to take care of him, Padfoot…" she trailed off, looking at the pattern on the carpet.

"What are you, a bird?" he pried and she snorted.

"Hardly, Sirius. I am a large bushy-tailed Cross Fox." She sneered, and he rolled with laughter.

"A fox! A fucking fox! Why are you a fox?"

Hermione prickled and set her glass on the table. "Because I am smart and resourceful… it helped when I was traveling." Her voice was shrill.

Sirius cupped her pink cheek and continued to chuckle. "You realize we are in the stars together then?"

Hermione's lips parted, and her eyes widened. "Oh," slipped from her lips.

There was a tension there that neither one of them felt before. Something… normal, Sirius thought.

 **It isn't normal. Run, mate, and run fast. You shouldn't feel that way about Moony's witch.** James growled at him.

 _James, you promised me you wouldn't get involved._ Lily cried, and James groaned.

 **Severus Snape in your mum's knickers!** James shouted, and Sirius snorted before dropping his hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was that amusing to look at," Hermione retorted and reached for her glass.

Sirius felt the rejection thick in the air. He had to admit. She made him feel as close to normal as he had since his return. He liked her. He liked the way her curly hair had a life of its own when she spoke. Sirius enjoyed her smile and laugh… Sirius was fond of Hermione. In that revelation, he sighed and patted her leg.

"I best be going. Moony is going to wonder where I have been." He murmured and his thumb traced the line of her knee.

His eyes sought hers out and saw them shimmer with emotion. "Sirius, are we… you aren't irritated with me, are you?"

He sneered at her and tugged on a wild strand of her hair. "I am completely buggered with you." He replied, and she exhaled with a smile.

Hermione leaned into the wizard and kissed his cheek gently. "Well, I hope not. You are still my favorite dog."

The hair on the back of his neck stood up. "Oh, how much?" His voice rumbled.

 **Red alert, pal! She is pissed out of her mind if she is coming onto you.** Fred hissed, and Sirius mentally batted the voices away.

"More than ample amounts," her voice sultry in the air.

Hermione's hand wove around his shoulder as she smirked at him. He could remember semblances of his past where women would fawn over him; she was giving him that one look he preyed on. It was the expression of a woman who was accepting the end of a pleasurable game. It was the foundation of his favored part of the night. Her lips were a hair's breadth from his as she waited for him to seal the miniscule gap. The audible sound of his heart rushed into his head, and his trousers felt tight against his groin.

"Lethe, we have quite the day tomorrow," Andromeda announced and stood stunned at the doorway of the drawing room. "My apologies, I did not realize you had company this late…"

Hermione juddered herself from the moment and pulled away, her face as burgundy as the rug. "It is late. I had not realized. I am sorry Andromeda," Hermione declared, clearly self-conscious at her exploits.

Sirius brushed Hermione's leg and stood up. "I should head home. Remus is probably pacing with worry by now." He smirked at his cousin. "She might need a potion or two tomorrow. We shared half the bottle, and I have a feeling this witch does not drink."

"Apparently not," Andromeda said curtly and pointed to the fireplace. "Give my grandson a kiss. Don't terry," she ordered, and he wore a boyish smile.

"Goodbye witch, I will see you soon," Sirius declared winking at Hermione.

She could see he was masking, but her mind was dizzy with confusion. Had she almost kissed him?

"Goodbye Sirius, thank you for your company."

The wizard tossed a pinch of floo powder into the fire and left, leaving the women to stare at each other. "My cousin, he is a good man… but he is a bit of a nutter. My suggestion is to not grow attached. He has never nor will ever let anyone else inside his safeguards." Andromeda murmured and sighed. "Come along, darling. We shall have some tea to sober you up before bed."

Hermione stood up and gave her a weary nod. "Thank you."

0o0o

Sirius was cupping his face as he let the scorching water rinse his skin. His hair clung to his jawline and made him feel claustrophobic in his mind. Letting out a rumbling growl, he tossed his hands away and pressed his forehead to the tile on the wall. He just wanted relief.

 **I told you, Pads. I warned you and even gave you a written essay on the illicit ideals of a man who plays with his best mate's girl in the sandbox.** James criticized him, and Sirius huffed.

"He doesn't even remember her," Sirius spat, and flashes of the young woman laughing entered his memories.

The way her chest heaved in a musical rise and fall. How her cheeks pinked just a little, and her lips reddened like the start of a randy shag. When had he become so primal in his needs since returning? It had been him and Remus for years. He had little interest to go out and sit with witches because of the voices chronically whispering in his mind.

 _Sirius… ignore him. He is sour that you have feelings for the same woman as my former husband._ Nymphadora said with a sing-song like voice.

 **Why are you siding with him, Nymphadora?** James spat, and she gasped.

"Don't call her that," Sirius groaned and rubbed his forehead against the tile harder.

 ** _Might I make a suggestion that does not have to do with bedding the little know it all…_** Severus hissed, and Sirius frowned.

"What would that be, Snivellus? Ignore her plight completely?" Sirius snapped and smacked a hand against the wall.

 ** _Let me help you with her notes, imbecile._** Snape retorted, and the animagus nearly lost his balance.

"What?"

 ** _Do I indeed have to repeat myself? I know you can hear me clearly…_** The former potion master growled.

 **That does sound like a good idea.** James murmured, resentment in his voice.

"What do I have to do for you," Sirius snickered and turned to the water to warm his chest.

There was a moment of silence, and then it came.

 ** _I need you tell Narcissa that I loved her and Draco like family... and that I am sorry I could not stay for her._** Severus said softly in Sirius's mind.

"Great, now I am a psychic like those silly muggles who go around with a crystal ball and tell people about their dead loved ones?"

 _Yes, Sirius. Exactly!_ Nymphadora exclaimed, and Sirius moaned.

"Fine, but only because I know that Moony will be so happy to have Hermione back." Sirius retorted and stuffed down feelings of jealousy.

 _Do you wish to talk about it, Sirius?_ Lily asked timidly.

"No, I do not." Sirius spat and turned off the water. "I just want to fix this."


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was standing in Madam Mankins's shop as Andromeda instructed the woman what dresses she wanted her newly found companion to have. The older witch enjoyed the intelligent girl and entertained keeping her until she was on her feet. She accepted that Hermione currently could not hold a posting at any job, which only made Andromeda nurture the young woman more.

In Hermione's former life, Andromeda was like an aunt. She doted on Hermione as if she was family and gave her the respect due as Teddy's adoptive mother. Three years the young witch raised her grandson and Hermione could see the relief and love plainly from the Tonks for it. It almost felt like familiar moments of time when they would take trips to Diagon Alley together.

"Very lovely. She will be most comfortable in that." Andromeda remarked on a pink sundress that was being tailored.

The bell rang to sound another patron, and Hermione's chest thudded. "Seems you have found yourself a companion… Tonks." Lucius declared and attempted to walk up to the girl.

Andromeda stood between them and folded her arms. "You are quite unwanted here, Lucius. I know you do not buy your robes on this side of the Alley."

Lucius glanced over at Hermione. "Did you run away because you were afraid, Lethe?" he asked with a snide smile.

"Can you not see I am with a customer, Mr. Malfoy? You may wait outside if you are going to cause a ruckus," Mankins murmured, and the Malfoy smirked.

"We will see each other soon, most certainly, poor little Lethe." He responded, eyeing the woman in the pink dress before leaving the way he came.

Andromeda turned to the seamstress. "We are going to take all twelve. Have them sent to my home?" she asked pleasantly, and the witch nodded at her.

"Most certainly, Mrs. Tonks. I will even throw in the eveningwear you were so taken with." Mankins replied and flicked her wand at the young woman.

Hermione was back in her plain black dress in a blink and stepped from the rise. Andromeda waved for her to follow as they bid the seamstress goodbye. They waited to speak once they were back out in the alley and around the crowd.

"I am sorry that he is fixated with you, dear. He was never my favorite wizard nor am I happy that he was so horrible to my sister, but none of that is your fault." Andromeda sighed and rubbed Hermione's shoulder.

"I know," was all she could say.

The Tonks gave her a side glance and her lips thinned. "I have to question. What is the fascination with my cousin, Lethe? Sirius is a darling, I know this. He is as sharp as a whip but will deny it. He is quite handsome, but he does not seem to retain a love for attachment."

Hermione's cheeks bloomed at the memory of last night. "We are friends, Andromeda."

"Friends don't look to be having the workings of a passionate night ahead. At least, that was not the friends I kept in my life." The older woman steered them toward the other side of the alley.

Hermione exhaled slowly and bit her lips before speaking. "He is- well Sirius is- he-" she couldn't find the words.

"Soulful when you least expect it?"

Hermione groaned and nodded. "It is most certainly unnerving."

The older woman scratched her chin and smirked. "I think you two fit quite nicely together."

"What?"

They paused their journey and she turned to Hermione. "Sirius went through so much when he returned. I have heard him talking to you about it, so I know you understand the basis of how he had returned… but you do not understand." Andromeda paused and knitted her eyebrows. "He contemplated ending it, if only to stop feeling so empty. He never admitted this to his companion, Remus. However, he confided in me how deeply he felt so- torn."

Hermione's eyes swelled in shock. "He wouldn't do that to Teddy or Remus, would he?"

"That was the only thing that kept him here. I begged Narcissa to help me bring my daughter back. Remus was beyond salvaging at that point, and I needed the poor man to be there for his son. Sirius feels guilty that he was the one to return instead of her."

The young witch's eyes grew clouded with tears. "Poor Sirius. He struggles with so much and still is everyone else's loyal supporter." Hermione whimpered, and Andromeda nodded.

"You would be good for him. He is more like he used to be than he ever was before. I do not deny, finding you last night the way you both were, was surprising. However, it was the first time I have ever seen my cousin express any interest in anything aside from his love and loyalty to his friend and my grandson. This last month he was our Sirius again."

"I have- well- I am- I have been in love with someone else for so long…" she trailed off trying hard to fight through emotions.

"But he is not Sirius Black, my dear," Andromeda told her with a nod.

Hermione felt like she stood at a cross roads. If she were to follow the sign that led her possibly to the end where her and Remus could find a renewed relationship, she would have to not turn down the one with Sirius. Her stomach jumped at the memory of him touching her and her skin grew chilled with anticipation.

"I will see how things are sober," she replied smartly, and Andromeda smiled.

"A reasonable answer as always, my darling. You remind me of someone. I cannot remember her, but she brings about these feelings of affection for logic and reason that you share."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I can understand that. Shall I pop in for some more potion material? I feel we should restock and I want to attempt brewing some potions for Remus." She declared, and Andromeda bobbed her head.

"Of course. I am positive he will value your tenderness and care."

Hermione's thoughts wandered to when she tended to him all those years ago. He always cherished it then; he would indeed do so now.

"In regard to Sirius," Hermione stopped a moment, and Andromeda waited patiently. "Do you think he is actually interested?" Her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"If he wasn't before last night, he is indeed now. He did not dismiss you like something he cares little for," Andromeda responded as Hermione's cheeks bloomed.

"He was known to be quite the- cad, wasn't he?"

Andromeda laughed joyously and nodded. "He was, but people change, Lethe. He has not been interested in a witch since his return."

"No one?"

"Remus told me he spends more time in his room alone, than he does anything else. Whatever you have been musing with him has given him purpose beyond just being alive and present for his friend. That alone should speak volumes to your importance." Andromeda took the young witch's arm. "Now, let us go finish our shopping and ready for Edward's slumber party. The full moon waits for no one."

"No, no it does not." Hermione sighed and nodded as they continued their trek.

0o0o

Sirius watched Teddy telling his grandmother all about his latest lessons and Hermione was sitting by the window, gazing out in deep thought. There was a strong part of him that wanted to go and ask her if it was drunken loneliness that propelled her last night, but he thought better of it.

"Lethe, darling, why don't you take Sirius to retrieve the potions you made Remus for tomorrow." Andromeda offered once she saw her cousin's anxiety.

She gave her a nod and smiled at the male animagus. "I have a whole regimen that my friend used to use after the full moon." She told him and rose from her station.

Sirius followed her silently, avoiding small talk. He didn't want to, but his confusion would bid them no kindness for tonight.

 _Merlin, Sirius, just talk to the woman._ Lily grumbled, and he exhaled slowly.

"I like your new dress," he mumbled, and she smiled back at him as they climbed the stairs.

"Thank you, Padfoot. Andromeda insisted I start dressing more ladylike."

"It suits you," he responded, and she hid her blush by turning back to the steps in front of her.

 **You are sounding like you are a third year, Pads.** James hissed, and Sirius swallowed as they reached the landing.

She turned to him, and her cheeks were pink. "I have a box of them in my room," Hermione said and took his hand, leading him forward.

He wanted to ignore how her scent filled his nose as they entered the small room. Hermione had not done much to it, but her new clothes were out on the bed still. Even some knickers she was sorting through. The witch realized that and quickly rushed to cover them.

"Hiding them will do you nothing, Hermione. I have more interest in seeing them on," he teased, and she chewed her lip.

"Do you? I thought your interests were in leggy blonds with plump arses, Padfoot," she snickered and hid her embarrassment with her jab.

"Those leggy blonds, as fun as they are to shag, do nothing to get a rise out of me these days," He retorted with a smirk.

Hermione turned back toward the box on her bed. "I have several different potions. All of them marked and labeled meticulously. It should be pretty simple to follow," she said with a professional tone.

 **Don't do it, Pads. I know what you are thinking, and it will only make things harder.** James warned and Sirius waved him off in his mind.

Sirius walked up behind Hermione, and his arm brushed against hers as he reached for a vial. "Very lovely. I am sure these will come in handy."

Her skin grew gooseflesh, and she cautiously turned to him, they were nearly connected with their proximity. "I hope so," Hermione breathed, and her lips pouted a tiny amount.

His fingers ran to her cheek, and his heart sped up. "Last night," he started, and her eyes grew. "You wanted me to kiss you?" he questioned, and she swallowed.

Her mouth was dry, and her pupils dilated. "Yes."

"Do you still do?" he inquired gently, and her lips parted slightly.

"Yes, I do."

He took his opening and leaned down to meet her mouth with his. It was soft and timid as he felt butterflies in his chest. Had a witch ever made him feel like this before in his life? He couldn't recall this feeling. It was a mixture of relief and anticipation to taste her further. She gingerly gave him the permission to evolve the kiss and he moaned at the taste of her mouth. Could someone's heart stop beating from actually kissing a woman?

Sirius slowed the heat of the moment and pulled away. "Thank you," he whispered and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Sirius, I know that I won't see you for a couple of days. Next time I do, can we go on that date I owe you?" she asked softly, and he chuckled.

"Will I get to see you out of your dress?" he asked as he pulled away enough to grin wolfishly at her.

She laughed as her head tilted toward the ceiling. "You will have to impress me quite a bit for that. I am particular you know." Her retort was full of playfulness as his fingers played in her curls.

"That is a fair agreement. I shall not get lazy then," he said with mirth in his voice.

Hermione's expression turned serious. "Please take care of each other tonight. I always worry." She admitted, and he bobbed his head.

"Of course, Hermione. No one loves him as much as I do and no one loves me as much as him."

She caressed his face softly before pulling away. "I know." She replied and grabbed the small box. "I hope this helps."

"More than you know."

Hermione handed it to him and straightened her dress. "Alright, lets head down before your cousin suspects you are doing unspeakable things with me."

"Unspeakable? Never. I have several words for them." Sirius retorted as he escorted her from the room.

"I meant for me, wanker. I am a very proper witch." She snapped with a small curve to her lips.

Sirius cleared his throat. "I am not certain that is true… your mouth surely is not proper with the way you snog."

Hermione made sure that her cheeks were hidden among her curls, but Sirius was grinning. "You are just lucky that I am weak-hearted for your humor, Padfoot." She stated as they descended.

"I know, Hermione and I couldn't be happier for it…" he trialed off, and Sirius gave himself a nod. "I must make a quick exit." He said as they landed on the first floor.

"I know. Be safe," Hermione whispered, and he bent to her and kissed her cheek.

"I always am. Thank you for giving me something to look forward to."

"I feel the same, Sirius." She responded, and they joined the boy and Andromeda so that Sirius could say his farewells.

 **Sirius, I hope you know what you are doing.** James sighed heavily as the animagus left for 12 Grimmauld Place.


	8. Chapter 8

"No, no, go not to Lethe, neither twist

Wolf's-bane, tight-rooted, for its poisonous wine;

Nor suffer thy pale forehead to be kiss'd

By nightshade, ruby grape of Proserpine;

Make not your rosary of yew-berries,

Nor let the beetle, nor the death-moth be

Your mournful Psyche, nor the downy owl

A partner in your sorrow's mysteries;

For shade to shade will come too drowsily,

And drown the wakeful anguish of the soul."

 _Ode on Melancholy_ by John Keats

Hemione was massaging her eyes roughly as she read the thick, tattered book. Narcissa had reluctantly made efforts to warm to the witch despite her feelings. She offered to take the girl to the abandoned Lastrange residence so she could nose in the library overnight. Narcissa was still standoffish even with her offer, but Hermione declared her interest in ancient potions and poisons.

She announced plainly that she suffered from an ailment that she needed to find a cure for that wasn't modern. Andromeda was first to suggest the abandoned library, but Narcissa rejected it until Hermione asked politely. Bellatrix had left everything to Narcissa, and the Malfoy wanted to let the old memories of her sister and her insanity to die.

Hermione yawned and shook off her sleepiness. She knew she did not have much time in the library and got through her stack of books as quickly as she possibly could. Narcissa said she would retrieve her in the morning before Teddy was awake and left her locked and warded in the house with a care package of food.

"Merlin, how am I supposed to find it in here," Hermione grumbled and scrubbed her face and poured herself another cup of tea.

She slipped her cup and read through the latin in a flustered aggrievance. It was never an easy feat to find any answers on this, but she had to at the least, see the core ingredients so she could start a proper cure. Her eyes were hurting, and she shut them in an effort to recollect herself. Hermione was just about to snap the book shut when she gazed upon a single word. _Oblivisci_ ; to forget.

Her fingers trembled as she traced the lines. It was the very first time that anything in an ancient poisons book referred to such. Most go on about similarities to Obliviation or even denote hints of memory loss, but never about being forgotten. Oblivion. Lethe. The words were translating in her head, and she felt her heart hammer roughly against her ribs.

"The drops of Lethe and tears of Mnemosyne…" her voice hissed into the silence.

"Lethe, it is time to head home," Narcissa declared, making the young witch jump.

Hermione tucked the book under her arm as she stood up and headed for the dark sitting room. The Malfoy was standing there, her arms folded across her chest. "I am going to borrow this for proper translations if you do not mind, Lady Malfoy."

Narcissa's lips thinned, and she hemmed. "If you must."

She gave the older witch a small nod, and they left the dark Lastrange's abandoned home.

0o0o

Sirius was mending his wounds as he sat in the room still with the recovering werewolf. It was a rarity that Moony ever grew out of hand, but last night was something else entirely. Remus was battling a duality last night, and Sirius wanted to find out why.

"Are you alright, Pads?" Remus grumbled and managed to glance over at him on the floor.

Sirius had just finished putting more powered silver over a few more of the bites. "Yes, I am just peachy, killer." The animagus grumbled pathetically.

Remus slumped on the cot and frowned. "I am sorry, Padfoot." He said and paused, closing his eyes. "Who was the girl?"

"Girl, Moony?" Sirius asked as he slipped his mangled pants back on before flicking his wand at the holes.

"The one that smelt of magnolias and sweet grass. Her scent was still on you when I transformed." Remus murmured and saw amber eyes in his mind. "I knew her, I think."

Sirius's blood ran cold. "What? You mean Moony?"

Remus nodded and smelt the air in his memory. "She- I don't know- there is something I cannot quite grasp at. Moony was quarrelsome with me about it. He was trying to declare his devotion to the witch."

"You are telling me that he remembers her?" Sirius asked quietly, and Remus gazed at the tormented animagus.

"Sirius, is there something wrong? You are fond of her, aren't you? It is the witch that Andromeda took in that Teddy boasts about?"

His gray eyes sought for the green ones of his companion. "Moony, I am extremely fond of her."

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "Well, what are you waiting for? I have watched you walk around here like a ghost for the last two years." The werewolf sighed and moved to sit up.

Sirius scrambled to his feet and went to the box Hermione sent. "Remus, can we play a hypothetical for a moment?" he asked as he dug for the first potion.

"Alright, I will bite. Fire when ready," Remus murmured and accepted the vial from his friend.

Sirius grabbed the second one and chewed his lip. "What if- and I mean really think about this. What if we are in love with the same witch? You don't remember her, but she has been desperately in love with you for years." He replied and handed him the second bottle.

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise and slanted his head. "A bit troubling that I wouldn't remember someone I was in love with, Pads. This is a doozy of a hypothetical."

 **It is quite a question, Pads.** James snickered and chuckled.

The animagus groaned and waved his hand in a circle. "Hence why I wanted to ask."

The werewolf grunted after his second potion and lounged a bit. "Well, if I don't remember, why wouldn't she try to cure me?"

 _Fair point, if it had to do with him she would have tried, wouldn't she have?_ Nymphadora murmured.

 _Dora, she tried for years. You heard her…_ Lily trailed off with a warning tone.

Sirius swayed his head and handed him another potion. "Forget I asked."

"Alright, alright… give me a moment to contemplate. I am still a bit fuzzy from our busy night."

 **So, Moony remembers as his wolf. Must have been all those full moons she spent as a cute fox.** James announced, and Sirius could sense he was nodding.

The potion routine ended and Remus grunted as he stood up and slid on his trousers. "Is she still in love with me?"

 _Of course, she is._ Lily responded and hemmed. _However, I am quite sure she knows what she is doing._

Sirius frowned and chewed his lips before nodding. "I believe so."

"But she has taken an interest in you? Have you asked her in what regard to this imaginary mess?"

"No, I haven't quite wanted to. What if, in this scenario, she just is lonely for semblances of you?"

 **It isn't, mate. Trust me; she loves Remus entirely differently than you. It isn't better or less. It just is different.** Fred declared simply.

Remus made a sound that could have resembled a snort. "How long has this forgotten partner of mine been out of my memories?"

"Four years she had been alone," Sirius replied quietly, and Remus scowled dramatically before looking at him.

"That is a long time to be without companionship of any sort when you love someone."

The Marauders looked at each other a moment, and Sirius cleared his throat. "It is."

"Sirius, I am not sure what you are mixed up in, but if you are asking me if it bothers me, it doesn't. Is this your backward way of asking me if you can see the girl at Andromeda's?"

"And if you remembered you loved her tomorrow?" Sirius retorted, and Remus could smell his anguish.

"Then we figure it out tomorrow. If she is the reason you are singing in the shower again, then keep seeing her. You have been present in life and not just here. I don't care how. If this hypothetical situation were real, I would still tell you to do so. Tomorrow always comes with new complications. It matters not how they happened, just how we resolve them." Remus finished with a nod, and Sirius's face dropped.

"You really wouldn't strangle me for it?" he questioned, and the werewolf barked out a stream of laughter.

"Four years I have been out of the picture of this theoretical mess. Unless she has a remarkable plan to change that today, there is no me, Padfoot."

 _Thank you, Remus. That is what I have been saying, Sirius. She obviously needs you. Stop being such an arse._ Lily spat, and James groaned.

 **This is so stupid for you to support, Lily. I thought you were smarter than me.** James responded.

 _I will ignore your jab because you know I am right, James._ Lily snickered, and Sirius nodded.

"Okay, let's get you down in bed, Moony. I will have breakfast ready soon." Sirius declared, and the werewolf smiled.

"You are so good to me, Pads. Thank you for taking care of this old werewolf." Remus said and leaned against his friend as they fumbled down to the central part of the house.

0o0o

Hermione was bundled in her new lavender house robe and was listening to the boy talk about a book. She missed this terribly while she was away. She missed him like he was her son. He was in a way. She raised him the first four years of his life. Hermione hated to see him look at her like she was just an observer in the boy's life.

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I will return, I just need to get dressed before your dad and uncle get here." Her voice was shaky from her thoughts.

He smiled up at her and nodded. "They are the best. You will love my dad. He loves books almost as much as you and grandmother."

The thoughts that flew through her head were of a reply. She wanted to tell him she did. She loved him very deeply, but he just didn't remember. None of them did. That wrecked her more than anything... why did she choose to come back?

Hermione wandered from the room as the boy continued and a tear slid down her cheek. The feelings of being hollow were biting at her again. It wasn't until she was pulling one of her dresses from her closet that she was brought from her feelings of sadness. "Hermione, may I come in?" Sirius asked, and the woman blushed brightly.

"Nonowait," she hollered the words together frantically in surprise.

He must have misheard her because he walked in. "Oh!" he gasped, and she clutched the fabric close to her.

"Sirius Black!" she shouted, her face completely scarlet.

He collected himself enough to smirk. "Well, if you insist, love." He snickered and shut the door behind him.

"Sirius, leave!" she whimpered and clung to the pink dress.

"I was hoping you would show me what you are hiding beneath your knickers first," he sneered, and she gulped.

He chanced a few steps toward her and kept eye contact with her. "Need a hand?" he whispered his lips in a small curve. Sirius pulled out his wand in an elegant movement and swished it. Her dress soon found its way over her body, and she chewed her lips. "Quite a bit more fun to take off, but I won't complain."

"You are such a wanker," she hissed but could not hide her smile.

"Andromeda was worried, you were awfully grave when you left the dining room earlier," Sirius said gently and her expression contorted.

"It was just a long few days," she murmured, and he closed the distance between them.

"Want me to make it all better?" he asked, and she smirked up at him.

"And how would you do so, Padfoot?"

He embraced her and touched his lips to hers. She wasn't sure the last time she felt so electric for someone. The witch had to give him credit; he was a phenomenal kisser. Her sounds of agreement as he found the empty wall to press her against while he thoroughly snogged her. "Hermione," he whispered in her ear as they parted.

"Yes, Sirius?" she asked quietly.

"Do you still want me?" he responded and her stomach knotted.

"No, I am only kissing you because it byes time…" she snickered with an audible snort.

He chuckled and ran his nose against her jaw. "That's what I thought. I am choice for shagging too if you want to try." He retorted with a playful nibble against her neck.

"Is this your way of convincing me?" She inquired and moaned as he ran his fingers over her torso.

"I don't need to convince you, Hermione," he paused and pulled away to look at her. "You already want to. You would have thrown me out of here with hexes if you didn't." His wolfish grin made her breath hitch in her throat.

"Date," she managed to get out, and he chuckled.

"Yes, I know. I promise to be a good boy," he said with a wink and lessened their proximity.

"You are remarkable at times, Pads." She murmured with a roll of her eyes.

"Shall we go have tea? We have reservations at six, so I will need to leave and come back in more proper attire."

He turned to the door, and she frowned. "Sirius, are you worried this is temporary? You seem off today."

The animagus froze and exhaled before glancing back at her. "It is, isn't it?"

"Why would you assume that? I haven't seen you since before the full moon, but last time you didn't seem as urgent as you do now."

"Because, that is the only way it can be, right? You are in love with my best friend." He confessed and scratched the back of his neck with a shrug.

Hermione's face hardened, and she folded her arms. "If this is your way of asking me that I am filling time with you, you are unequivocally mistaken, Sirius. I don't know what is going to happen, but why would I be so callous to do that to you. For the first time in four years, I feel like myself… with you. Don't you understand that?"

Sirius directed himself to her and tilted his head. "You do?"

"Yes. Now, if you are quite done with doubting my interests, I have afternoon tea with the Lupins and Andromeda before I prepare for a nice date tonight. I heard he is quite a heartthrob when he isn't being a wanker." She finished with a smile, and he laughed.

Offering her his arm, he spoke softly. "Alright, well I wouldn't want to make you run late. It sounds like you are looking forward to it."

"I am, Sirius. More than you know," she sighed and they left her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter was walking the streets of Diagon Alley with a giant smirk. He had just bought his wife the most gorgeous necklace to celebrate the day they got engaged all those years ago. The Potter had to admit, even he was impressed by his smart choice. At least those were his thoughts until he saw Lucius Malfoy skulking toward Knockturn Alley with a look of deviousness.

Checking for his badge in the breast pocket of his robes, he discreetly followed the Malfoy. Harry managed to snatch a Daily Prophet from a nearby bin and duck behind it as he slowly followed. The blond wizard wandered into a small cove of the alley, and someone greeted him. Harry stopped next to it and listened to the conversation intently.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, this only is one dose. If you are planning on replicating it, it won't happen." A squeaky voice declared.

"No, I just need the single dose. A bit of agony mixed with sadness."

"I hope you understand. With it countering what you had bought from me all those years ago… there are dangers to using such." The higher pitched voice announced.

"Dangers of insanity? I assure you, that is the point." Lucius growled and hemmed. "If I cannot control her, then I will make her safety dissolve quickly."

There was silence a moment, and Harry chanced a look around the corner. He saw that the short man handed Lucius a bright green bottle. The smaller man was scowling and chewed his lips. "Just be certain you are willing to do this, Mr. Malfoy. She is not a witch to be on the other end of a wand for long it seems."

"Don't you remind me. I know what I am undertaking." Lucius sneered and turned to leave, so Harry ducked around the corner.

He was hiding from him behind the paper, and the blond walked back toward Diagon Alley. The gangly Potter tailed him again, knowing that the Malfoy was up to something. Harry could sense this was a poison of sorts, but who was he trying to torture? At one point the blond had disappeared into the crowd.

Harry cursed under his breath and glanced around. He moved toward the edge of the Alley toward the Owl Emporium and scowled as he scanned the strangers in front of him. He was getting rusty since his promotion.

"Is there a particular reason why you have taken an interest in me, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked from next him, and Harry sneered.

"Lucius, what are you up to that back alley potion transactions are popular these days?" Harry snickered, and the blond arched an eyebrow at him.

He pulled out the bottle and arched an eyebrow at him. "This? This is a cure. A scarce one, indeed."

Harry folded his arms over his chest and gazed down at the approaching Malfoy. "So, you need to buy it in Knockturn?"

Lucius uncorked the bottle and shrugged his shoulders. "Smell it if you don't believe me. As you know, most poisons have a distinct scent of decay. Why don't you examine it being that the MLE still is concerned with my workings."

Harry reluctantly took the bottle and smelt it. It had the fragrance of ocean air and moss. "Well, it does have an odd scent, but it seems to be harmless," Harry grumbled as he handed it back to Lucius.

The Malfoy gave him a curt nod. "I do hope you can forgive her." He told the Potter and Harry was going to retort when Lucius tossed the contents on Harry.

It splattered against his face and glasses, making him wipe his face and growl in frustration. "Lucius- wh-" he stopped and his face contorted.

Like a fiery blaze took his brain, he gasped in agony and cried out. It was if someone was shoving thousands of memories at high speed back into his mind. They were at random, and the Potter almost felt to his feet in frustration and engulfment.

Harry finally collected himself enough to glance around and see that Lucius was gone. "Hermione!" he gasped and took off for an apparition point.

0o0o

Hermione was laughing as she sat at the table across from Sirius. He had just finished a story about his first day at training as an Auror. He had managed to twist himself in a pub fight while trying to tail the man he was supposed to be following. Merlin did he love her laugh.

 **To shag or not to shag, that is the question.** Fred snickered, and Sirius inwardly nodded.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I had taken Harry and Ron on a cruise with me?" she asked and Sirius arched an eyebrow.

She didn't need to tell him the story because he had dreams of the odd woman basking in the sun on the boat while Ron was vomiting in a bin. However, he wasn't going to tell her that yet. He dreamt about her more often than not before she came home.

"No, did young Ronnie get his knickers in a bunch when a handsome wizard flirted with you?"

Hermione shook her head and smirked. "No, Ron was busy puking while Ginny and Harry were in the room most of the time. I did manage a decent tan despite the disaster of introducing wizards to muggle luxuries." Hermione finished, and Sirius chuckled with a bright smile.

A waiter walked over and offered her a glass of champagne. "From the gentleman over there, Miss." The waiter said, and Hermione gazed over in the direction he pointed.

Sitting there like a menacing snake, Lucius raised his glass at her. They couldn't even go to a nice restaurant without him finding her? Sirius followed the gaze and glowered at the Malfoy. "He does not know when to accept defeat does he?" The male animagus growled, and Hermione took his arm.

"Don't worry about him, Sirius. He is only trying to cause a scene. If anything, Lucius knows that he is not winning, so he wants to ruin a great night." Hermione declared, but inwardly she was concerned.

What would he be celebrating for? She held up her glass to him and sent him a smirk worthy of a Marauder before setting the glass back down.

"Did you want to come home with me?" Sirius asked, and Hermione gazed back at him.

"Go home with you, Sirius? Don't you think that would be an odd thing to explain in the morning?" Hermione asked then chewed her bottom lip.

Sirius arched an eyebrow and slanted his head. "How would that be odd? It wouldn't be the first time that I brought a beautiful woman home."

"Since you have returned it would be a first," Hermione sighed, and he chuckled.

"I am quite sure there would be a celebration. Parades marching in the streets. Streamers exploding from wands. Finally Sirius Black gets it." He paused his teasing and sipped his glass. "You know, food doesn't taste like ash anymore. I pined for the taste of an apple for years. For the taste of honey… for the taste of you." He finished with a whisper, and her lips parted, her cheeks a billboard of heat.

"That is quite a line, Sirius…" she murmured and gazed up at him through her eyelashes.

"Would you two like dessert?" Their waiter announced, finally bringing them back into the restaurant from their small bubble.

"No, I believe we have some waiting for us at home," Hermione declared, and Sirius smirked.

He handed the young man a large quantity of galleons. "Keep the rest for a tip, kid. We must be going." Sirius announced and stood up.

He offered her his arm, and she downed her glass of wine before she took it. Her core was twisting in a way that she had not felt in years. Hermione felt wobbly on her feet, and Sirius guided her from the restaurant.

They had ended up at 12 Grimmauld Place quicker than either could have imagined. Sirius guided her up the stairs, and he secretly hoped that his best mate would keep to himself in the library. He turned and saw her gazing up at him with longing. Beyond her, he saw the werewolf glancing at them in amusement, but gave him a small wave before disappearing back into the drawing room.

"What are you looking at?" she whispered and his eyes returned to her.

"Nothing, love. Come, let me give you a proper education on my subject matter." He snickered, and she smirked.

"Now, I remember this attitude from long ago."

Sirius chuckled and arched an eyebrow. "Well, it is high time that you get reacquainted."

He reached the top of the house with her and opened his bedroom door with a sigh of relief. The hardest part was over. She was here and with him. Hermione wanted him.

 **If you actually get her naked, then I will throw you a party.** James groaned, and Sirius's smirk grew.

He let her set the pace by letting her hand go and walking into the room, flopping on the bed in a lounging seated posture. She shut the door and pulled her wand out to cast a few necessary spells. Her cheeks were the color of debauchery to be had. Her lips were bright and fierce in the low light.

"Sirius, you never complimented me on my dress," she remarked with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, how silly of me. It is quite a lovely dress," Sirius snickered, and Hermione arched an eyebrow.

She moved to take it off, and her fingers were so elegant against the soft purple fabric. Hermione was going to yank the barrier off when there was a thundering of feet outside.

"Harry! What are you so concerned with?" Remus shouted from the other side.

"Hermione! Hermione Jean Granger!" Harry cried, and Hermione's eyes grew.

She turned to the door and opened it. "Harry?" she asked, and he flung himself at her.

He was sobbing against her, and she stood there rigid and stunned. "Harry?" she repeated, and he pulled away.

"Hermione, how could I have let that happen to you?" he said and caressed her cheek. "All these years wasted! I am so sorry, Hermione!" he was near hysterics.

 **Well, no party for you, Pads**. James snickered, and Sirius growled in his head.

"Harry, how do you remember?" Hermione questioned, still clearly lost.

Harry inhaled heavily and expressed what had happened in Diagon Alley this afternoon. Hermione's lips quivered as he spoke and she nearly collapsed on the ground. "I cannot believe he would give me my memories of you back." Harry finished, and Hermione hugged the Potter.

"Harry! I am so happy!" she exclaimed and Sirius exhaled and stood up.

"So, does someone want to explain to me why you are calling this girl Hermione?" Remus questioned as he entered the room.

Harry's eyes hardened, and he glanced down at her. "He doesn't remember you? He doesn't remember how much you took care of and loved him and his son?"

Remus glanced over at Sirius and recognition grew in the werewolf's eyes. "The girl in the hypothetical…"

Sirius raised a finger. "Moony…"

The werewolf took a pace back. "No, Pads. I have a feeling you all have some catching up to do." Remus murmured and left the room with the door snapping shut.

Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her neck. "He won't remember this in a few days, Sirius. Don't worry."

Harry backed up and pointed at the two of them. "Wait a tick, you are the girl that my godfather was flustered about?"

"Yes, Harry. I am absolutely mental for Hermione, and until you came up here announcing Lucius's attack, I was the only person who knew who she was." Sirius explained and Hermione glanced over at him.

"He has been brilliant." She remarked, and Sirius smiled at her.

Harry waved his hand and scoffed. "You are telling me that you no longer are completely engrossed with Remus? You are shagging my godfather?"

Hermione's cheeks grew bright, and she gulped. "Well, no. I mean- that's- well, it- I mean," she stuttered and pinched her lips closed stopping herself.

"When we fix this, we will have to have a real conversation about this, Hermione," Harry growled, and Hermione nodded.

"I know, Harry. Four years is a long time…"

 _Don't worry, Sirius. She is pretty enchanted with you._ Lily comforted the animagus who was cringing at her squirming.

"If it helps anything, we haven't shagged yet," Sirius tried to offer up some humor with a smile, but Harry glared at him.

"You knew about their past, and still you persist? Sirius… I know things have been hard, but really?"

"Harry Potter! Don't speak to him like he is a child! I elected to be in his room, and that is where I am staying the night, understood?" Hermione snapped, and it brought a blush to Harry's cheeks.

"Tomorrow. We will have lunch and have a real conversation." Harry murmured and thinned his lips.

"Good, now, give Gin a kiss for me, and we shall see you tomorrow," Hermione replied, and the Potter pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too, Hermione Granger. It feels like a piece of my heart has been put back into its rightful spot." Harry whispered, and she kissed his cheek.

"Me too, Harry. I will see you tomorrow." Hermione whispered, and he nodded before releasing her.

Harry did not meet Sirius's eyes. "Good night, Pads. Sleep- er- sleep well." He said, and Sirius exhaled.

"Good night, Harry." He responded, and the Potter left.

Hermione felt her knees give way and Sirius swooped in to catch her before she fell to the floor. "Merlin… what happened?" she breathed, and Sirius lifted her to the bed.

"Well, from the sounds of it… Lucius just made our lives tenfold more entertaining." Sirius snickered, and Hermione sighed. "Can we just climb into bed and talk?" Sirius asked, and Hermione pressed her forehead to his shoulder.

"As long as you promise to not change because Harry caught us in the bedroom together," she tried to tease, but her voice was still riddled with emotion.

"How about if you still feel that way when I have you in the sheets I will oblige gladly?" he said with a chuckle, and she giggled and nodded against him.

"Alright, Padfoot. Help me out of my dress."

His fingers traced her skin, but instead of feeling want… he felt guilty. "Such a pity it was only nice looking wrapped around you." He said as he pulled it from her form and helped her into the sheets.

"A true crime against life itself," she mused with a bright smile and tucked into his pillows.

He tossed his clothes to the ground unceremoniously before sliding in next to Hermione. She curled toward him, and her fingers traced his tattoos. "Sirius," she breathed.

"Yes, darling?" he asked as he stroked her curly mess of hair.

"Promise me you aren't going to change because Harry knows me now. I couldn't bear to lose what we have."

"I promise, I will always be Sirius Black."

"My Snuffles," she giggled, and his heart clenched.

 **Brother… don't come to conclusions. It is only the beginning, she is in your bed.** Regulus said flatly, and Sirius groaned.

"You are too pretty to be this clothed," Sirius said finally, and Hermione blushed as his fingers traced her bra.

"I suppose you should do something about it, Sirius." She told him, and he did indeed… ignoring the distant voices declaring how bad of an idea it was to shag her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione was resting on his chest, and he felt her in his sleep, but there was a dream that was keeping him in a deep daze.

 _He opened his eyes in his dream and saw that he was in a familiar chamber. He could smell a gross metallic scent as he tried to focus his vision. "Sirius, my goodness… I am relieved." A voice chimed into his ears._

 _His eyes traced her form, and she was choking on a sob. Hermione was crying and shivering in front of him, completely naked. Her body was marred with slices and cuts which seemed deliberate._

 _His mind couldn't grasp how to speak, and he felt his heart slow… an icy feeling swept over him. "Oh, no, Sirius, please stay with me. I only had one shot at this…" she whimpered, and he arched in suffocation._

 _Her mouth was over him as she was giving him her breath. "Sirius, stay with me." She ordered as she started pressing roughly against his chest in a rhythm. "Padfoot… Padfoot!" she screamed and breathed into his mouth again. "You cannot do this to my heart again, Sirius!" Her screaming echoed in his head._

Sirius sat up and was gasping roughly. "Oh!" he cried, and Hermione shuddered and gazed at him.

The male animagus was still roughly panting as she ran a hand over his chest. "Sirius, what's wrong? Your heart is thumping out of your chest." She said with alarm.

"I was dying… you- me- what?" He asked in a sporadic haze as his stomach churned.

Hermione blanched and pulled away; he could read the fear on her face. "Sirius," she murmured, and he inhaled deeply.

"Hermione, what happened?" he asked after catching his breath.

Her face contorted as her eyes shimmered. "Sirius, you have to understand before I tell you. There were so many people that needed you. I needed you too…" She murmured and tears splattered the sheets that covered her legs.

Sirius grew alarmed and ran his fingers over her shoulder. "Sweetheart, I am not going to judge you."

She took his hand in hers and ran her fingertips over his. "Sirius, I tried to bring you back five years ago. I found an old blood magic book in the Black library, and I thought I could alter it not to need your bloodline's blood. It wasn't hard to change, or so I thought…" she trailed off and tilted her head back with a gulp.

"It didn't work?" he asked, and she shook her head, tears now snaking down her cheeks.

"No, it didn't. Before I lost you completely I put you back into the veil," she whimpered, and he scowled.

"Hermione, you didn't talk to anyone about it? You didn't say a word?"

She shook her head, and he enveloped her in an embrace. "I am so sorry, Pads. I tried, but I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough." Her voice was small.

He made comforting sounds and shook his head against her. "It isn't your fault. I am sorry that you did that on your own. You could have killed yourself in the process, and I would have hated myself for the rest of my life if you died for me." Sirius murmured, and she sobbed harder.

"What if that is why you hear voices of the dead, Sirius? What if that is why you have dreams of the past. I could have ruined what life you could have by a silly binding."

It hadn't occurred to him that could be the reason, but it did not disturb him.

 _See, I told you, there are reasons that things like this happen._ Lily said smugly.

 **Oh, you think this bodes well?** James snapped, and Sirius thinned his lips.

 _Yes. If she didn't try to bring him back, he wouldn't have remembered her. I am almost sure of it._ Lily replied sharply, and Sirius nodded against the weeping woman.

"There are reasons things happen, lovely. If you didn't bring me back the first time, who's to say I wouldn't have remembered you?" He asked her, and she gazed up at him with wide eyes.

"You aren't angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you? I am alive, and for the first time in years, I feel like myself."

Hermione's face contorted and she grabbed his cheeks. "Sirius, what if I am the reason you feel this way? Yell at me. Tell me I had almost ruined your life a second time… anything but being sweet to me for what I had done."

It was out in the open now. Sirius could see that this was troubling her for longer than she expressed. He could see her torment of what his next question was going to be. "What kind of spell did you use, Hermione?"

"A binding spell. Initially, it was made for bloodlines, but I tried to manipulate it. Remus and Harry missed you so much that I thought if I brought you back without their knowledge…" she paused and pursed her lips. "That I could make sure you wouldn't know what it meant when I brought you back."

Sirius stopped and gazed at her eyes. "Is that why you were so surprised to see me?"

She nodded slowly, and his thumbs glided over her cheeks. "I was so relieved to see you, but it saddened me. I had failed you and my dread for causing a permanent injury was my biggest concern."

His fingers trailed down her bare chest and ran them over the silvery scars. He knew they once bled for him. This little witch loved him and those that loved him so much that she was willing to die for him. She was ready to throw away everything for him.

"I love you, you know." He told her, and her eyes grew. "I cannot say if I am in love with you- I don't recognize those feelings well, but I know that I love you. I love that you love my family so much that you risked everything for them. I love that you try so deeply to make everyone happy. I love that you are so much like… me." He whispered, and her lips parted.

She closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply. It was a wild display of her feelings he knew she couldn't express in words. It evolved into heated need shortly, and he had slipped between her legs, pulling her to straddle him as they met. Her gasping was audible in his mouth as she rolled her hips.

"Sirius," she groaned as they parted and he nipped at her neck.

Hermione pressed her forehead against his and huffed. "Merlin, witch. You are fucking spectacular." Sirius breathed and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

She whimpered and curled her arms around him as he growled against her skin. "Sirius, you are astounding."

He felt like he was in school again learning how to shag with passion and desire. So many feelings he had ignored for years before the war. The connection his female partners had claimed, but he had scoffed at plainly. A thread of desire and deeper understand that connected them as they panted and cried in ecstasy.

"Sirius," Hermione whimpered, and he felt her shudder as she climbed to her peak.

"Hermione, love… I won't last much longer," He hissed, and she gasped with a shiver before clinging tightly to him.

It was an amalgam of passion and reprieve. Their souls laid vulnerable and bare for each other. Last night may have been heady with lust, but this morning was full of truth. She may have thought it was just for those she loved that she had tried to bring him back and mourned him a second time… but she had loved him as well.

Her smaller form collapsed against his after the apex of their desires. Her nose ran gently against his substantial tattoo mingling with his chest hair. "Sirius Black, you do indeed live up to your reputation." She murmured as she clung to him.

"No, darling, that was a higher elevation of shagging I believe." He grumbled and pressed his chin to her hair. "I love you."

"Twice in one hour? I am a lucky girl indeed." She moved to climb from him, but he held her still.

"Hermione, even if we get their memories back… is this going to change?" he questioned, and she glanced up at him.

"I would prefer not to talk about this with your appendage still inside of me, Padfoot." She replied, and he chuckled, letting her go. "I want to take things step by step. Harry is going to have many unpleasant questions today. Some of which will make you squirm. Let's worry about today before we tackle the concept of a very confused werewolf…" Hermione sighed as she lounged on the bed and Sirius glanced back at her.

Sirius frowned slightly and scratched his beard before laying back against her chest. "You love us both, don't you?"

Hermione's face turned into a twisted mess. "Sirius. If I said yes it wouldn't make a difference. At the end of it all, I will have to walk over hot coals. The truth is never easy nor is it cut and dry. It isn't Black or Lupin, to put a play on words…" she finished with a smile.

He snorted and tugged a bit of her hair. "Alright, Granger. I will fly by the seat of my pants with you. Shaking you isn't feasible."

"Why is this so easy for you to understand?" She questioned crossly.

"I told you, love. We are similar. Opposites in every way but in love… we share the same feelings. To love the people we are loyal to, until death takes us and even then, we love them."

"Unreasonably so," she added, and he nodded. "Does it bother you that I am in love with Remus still?" she asked quietly, and he chuckled.

Sirius ran a hand over her chest and sighed. "Not in the least bit. Just as long as you make room for me in that large heart."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her. "Sirius, you are not making sense. I am going to get dressed and send Harry a letter on when we shall meet up. Do try to shake the crazy notion from your mind."

Sirius watched her get back into her clothes and wondered. He conjectured if it was either or, who would she choose? There were many things he knew he wasn't sure about the woman in front of him struggling with her dress. How did the story add up? Why did she desire to perpetuate his love for her? What was going on? These things drummed in his mind as she leaned over and kissed him.

"You coming, handsome? We have to make an appearance soon."

"I will be down in a bit, lovely. I need to bask in the morning afterglow." He snickered, and she caressed his cheek.

"My silly dog."

He replicated her action and smirked. "My sly vixen."

0o0o

They had chosen Harry's house to meet at, and Hermione brought a box with her. Sirius awkwardly sat next to Harry as Hermione started pulling out things from the worn box. It was diaries, tickets, and different trinkets from her traveling. Harry waited patiently, and Ginny sat there holding her tongue at the odd woman that was once their best friend.

"Tell me, what happened that Lucius decided to use this potion…" Harry murmured finally as Hermione sat, looking at her lap.

"This article answers his goal," Hermione handed him a paper clipping.

The headline read, ' _Love knows no bounds,_ ' and it was a picture of Remus kissing her on the cheek as she signed the papers to adopt Teddy. Harry remembered reading it and sending her a horribly terse letter about how her friends deserved to know about their relationship before the rest of the world.

"You adopted Teddy? He is technically your son?" Sirius questioned, and Ginny squealed.

"This was a few weeks after I had met with Lucius the first time. He must have been plotting to erase me for some time and now had more than enough reason to; I had found my happy ending." Hermione sighed and handed Sirius another picture.

It was of her and Teddy holding his stuffed gray dog that he said he always had. The caption at the bottom was clear and in her handwriting. _Me and my son_. Sirius turned pink, and Harry sighed.

"I remember Molly throwing things at Remus the first dinner you both came to after the article," Harry said, and Hermione laughed with a nod.

"She was quite upset with him."

Ginny pouted and touched the news clipping. "Hermione, I wish I could remember these things too."

"I have been working on that, Gin. I promise you," Hermione responded.

Harry glared over at Sirius. "Now you see why I am so upset at you two?" he asked sternly and Sirius groaned.

"Harry, I told you that I already knew about them. It isn't like I got her pissed and slept with her." Sirius retorted and set the picture back on the table.

"Harry," Hermione murmured, and the Potter shook his head.

"No, Hermione."

"Harry," she repeated, and he waved his hand.

"No, I am not going to hear you logically talk your way out of this."

Hermione scowled and tossed her hair back. "Harry, there is more to the story."

"Harry! Listen to her," Ginny retorted, and Sirius chewed his lip.

Hermione exhaled heavily and pulled an item out of her bag, setting in front of him on the table. "Harry, this is why I was at St Mungo's for two weeks."

Harry took the small book off the table and started to read it. His expression evolved into shock and his mouth fell agape. "You- Hermione- what… why?"

"Because I love you. Because I love Remus… because I love him." Hermione said, and Ginny glared at her.

"What did you do?"

Harry exhaled slowly and shook his head. "She tried to bring Sirius back five years ago. When she had mourned his death a second time, she left the book she used with Andromeda and made her promise that she would hide it."

"Well, I am glad that is over with," Sirius grumbled and Ginny gave him a sympathetic expression.

"Do you think that is why you feel the way you do, Sirius?" she asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't mind. The last two years haven't been the greatest, but it may come in handy that the dead still announces their presence. Snape had offered to overlook the calculations for a cure," Sirius declared and reached for his cup.

Hermione froze, and her face turned ghostly. "Sirius, you didn't tell me that!" she gasped, and he smirked at her.

"We had a bit going on, and I did not want to ruin the mood."

Harry frowned and scratched his chin. "We could use his expertise."

"I found a book that mentions the poison," Hermione muttered, and Sirius glared.

"Now who isn't talking about discoveries…" he trailed off with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione shot him a sarcastic smirk. "Well, I didn't want to ruin the mood."

"I think this is the first time I have seen Sirius act like himself since his return," Ginny remarked, and Harry groaned.

"Don't provoke this, Ginny. If we end up curing it, how are we supposed to tell Remus that his would-be fiancé is shagging his best mate?" Harry questioned and realized he had said too much.

"Fiancé, Harry? He was going- oh Merlin," Hermione spoke as she covered her face to hide her nausea.

"Listen, witch; this poison isn't your fault. You didn't steal anything away from him," Sirius growled, and Ginny rubbed Hermione's back.

"Look at this way, Hermione. If this didn't happen to you, Sirius wouldn't be here." Ginny comforted her and Harry choked.

"Ginny! That is the first real logical thing that makes sense today," Harry mumbled after he recovered.

The redhead grinned over at him. "I am always logical, Harry."

"First thing is first… we need to figure out how to cure this. I don't want to have to show Ginny my memories every few days to explain why I am going to visit a strange girl." Harry huffed, and Hermione gazed over at him.

"Yes, we have to sort this out, or I am going to most certainly get killed because Ginny thinks I am trying to steal him away," Hermione said and Ginny giggled with a nod.

"I wish I could remember our friendship from my view, Hermione. I have a feeling I was the voice of deviousness for you." She teased, and Hermione laughed with a bob of her head.

"You were. You told me to sleep with Remus," Hermione snickered, and Ginny gave her a toothy smile.

"I am sure I would have told you to sleep with Sirius too," Ginny said with a wink and Harry expelled another groan.

"You are just lucky I love you, Ginerva."

Sirius nodded furiously with a bright beam. "Me too, Gin!" he winked at the Potter, and she blushed.

"I have Wednesday night off. Plan on having me come over to Andromeda's with Sirius." Harry told Hermione, and she gave him a look of hesitation.

"Do we have to use Severus? What if he and Sirius don't get along…" Hermione trailed off, and Sirius laughed loudly.

"We don't, but we have an understanding. If I help him with some unfinished business, he promised to help." Sirius declared, and Harry patted the male animagus's shoulder.

"Good, that is a start. Severus wasn't exactly the jolliest, but he understood love more than anyone."

Ginny leaned forward and glanced at Sirius. "Harry and I never doubted you talked to them, Sirius. We always knew they were real, but we didn't know how to react. We were worried the more accepting we were of them, the more you would spend time with them instead of living. It is relieving that they are going to serve more of a purpose than company for you."

Sirius exhaled and gave her a genuine smile. "Me too, Ginny. I spent two years wondering why and now that I know that things happen for reasons unexplained at first, I am thrilled."

Hermione caressed a few seashells on the table and cleared her throat. "I am nervous. What if we cannot fix this?"

"We can and we will. Your son needs you, twit," Harry teased with a smirk.

She took Ginny's hand and motioned agreement. "You are right. We can do this together."

"Together," Sirius echoed with a smile.

"Okay, then we shall start Wednesday." Harry declared, and they agreed… they would work together.


	11. Chapter 11

_I know this is a rather short chapter, but I wanted it to have the room to be sweet and tender on its own. Things are going to get a little chaotic coming up, and I think you guys deserve an "aww" moment before it does. Enjoy!_

 _x0x0x0x0x_

Hermione was lounging against the werewolf and smirking up at him, her back bare to the room. They were snuggling in bed after a mild coupling. They both had teased each other until need outweighed want. It was starting to grow in routine since they had decided to evolve their relationship.

Her fingers traced scars and marks on his skin as she took in the physical oddities that made Remus Lupin, in fact, her favorite god to worship. Never in her fantasies did she fantasize she would be sleeping with the man who made her heart flutter and her insides twist.

"Remus, I love you," she said with a gentle tone.

His attention returned to the woman as his book rested against his lap. "I love you too, Hermione. Even after Molly threatened to skin me for seducing you." He teased, and she giggled as moved his book and climbed over him.

"You promise never to forget this? We have been through so much together. Against better judgment we ended up here," she murmured as she leaned to him.

"Well," he rumbled as his fingers caressed her neck. "Better judgment of others… you are the greatest adventure I have yet to live through."

Her lips melded against his and she murmured sounds of enjoyment. "Did you plan for this when I moved in?" she questioned as they parted and his cheeks tinted lightly.

"I most certainly did not. I never wanted to shackle you to an old werewolf and a two-year-old. You deserved to go out with wizards your own age and develop a dislike for their selfish desires in the bedroom on your own. It isn't right that I ruined you for any other man," he finished with a wolfish smirk, and she giggled.

"Why did you let me adopt your son?" Hermione questioned, and his face turned intense.

"The same reason you wanted to, Hermione. If this is your family, who am I to deny that he is your son. You have raised him for the last two years. Even before that… bottle feedings, diaper changes. You taught him to say, 'dad,' and how to sing. Darling, you are the reason I am a better father. Why would I not give you that honor?"

Her expression turned bashful as her cheeks glowed. "Remus, you never told me I couldn't."

"Because I never wanted to tell you that you couldn't. It was selfish, but watching you with my son healed my broken heart. You made us a family. You loved us without even expecting anything back. I fell in love with you a long time ago… I just did not want you to think it was because I thought you could never have anyone better in your life."

Hermione's eyes glistened, and she chewed her lip. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me. Not because of your son, but because you want to?"

"More than anything. It is not often a beautiful and intelligent witch wants someone below her station."

She took his chin in her fingers and frowned. "You are not below my station, Moony. You are incredible, and I have fought tooth and nail to prove that to you. I have always been fond of your company… probably more than I should have." Hermione finished with a gentle smile.

"Twenty years younger than me…" he mumbled, and his cheeks bloomed as he looked away from her.

"News flash, love. Your son's mother was quite a bit younger as well. Maybe you just deserve a pretty, young witch fawning over you? Did your mind ever scratch that complex?"

He glanced back at her and smirked, "You are quite eye-catching. Enough to make any man grovel and pant…" he trailed off and ran his fingers over her cheek.

"Well, it must say something about you, Remus. Your features are very pleasing to the eyes. It does not surprise me that I am envied," she snickered, and her lips reached under his jawline, making him groan.

"If you start that we are going to never mellow enough to get some rest," he breathed with a raspy tone.

"I know, but maybe I don't want rest, Moony. I just want to be with you." Her voice was but a slight murmur in the air.

"Always, Hermione, I promise from now on," he replied and they kissed passionately as they spent their last night together.

0o0o

The witch was resting against her pillows and touched the empty space. Who did Hermione want to be laying with her? The werewolf she had loved for a countless amount of years? With his smile and his gentle textures that melded so well with her own. Or his best friend? The man who she had mourned on several occasions and loved for his loyalty and tenderness underneath it all.

It was a question Hermione had tormented herself with over the last two days. Sirius was too busy to come visit because Remus needed his assistance. Hermione knew he was distancing himself because of what had happened. Sirius was many things, but heartless under the realization that they may have done something wrong was not one of them. He may smile and wave her doubts off, but he was the king of contrition.

She reached for her robe and sat up, groaning at the throbbing heart shudder of Remus in her memories. How she had missed him for so long…

"Lethe, you have a visitor," Andromeda called through her door, and she heard the woman walk down the hallway.

Hermione knew it was too early for Harry and Sirius to be here, so her frown grew as she slipped on a gray t-shirt and some jeans. She wandered down the stairs and saw Andromeda in the sitting room with Remus Lupin and his son. Her heart clenched, and she chewed her lip before entering into their view fully.

Teddy waved and smirked. "Dad said he wanted to visit you while Uncle Sirius was at Uncle Harry's."

Andromeda stood up and nodded at the werewolf. "Come along, Edward. Let us have some biscuits."

The boy's hair turned purple, and he nodded. "Alright, Grandmother. See you soon, Hermione." He murmured and skipped from the room with his grandmother.

The woman straightened her shirt under his scrutiny as he gazed at her. "I am sorry I don't remember you. You seem quite special," he admitted, and her eyes met his.

Hermione scowled profoundly and cleared her throat. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Sirius forced me to sit down and go through your box. You must really love us," he remarked, and she turned scarlet.

The witch took a few steps toward him and ran a hand through her hair. "Remus, you have to understand… I have been trying for four years-" He raised a hand and shook his head.

"I understand completely. You need him as much as he needs you, Hermione. I know he is coming over to help fix this and I know he feels just as out of place as you do. I haven't changed over the years. I am sure you know that," He said with a small smirk.

She lunged at him and clung to his shoulders as she breathed him in a deep inhale. He smelt the same with a hint of something new… a new herb? Hermione's heart lurched as she held onto him and his arms encased her. "If it means anything, this feels familiar," he whispered, and she choked on a laugh.

His fingers ran through her hair, and she glanced up at him. "Remus, I promise I am not insane," she muttered, and he chuckled shaking his head.

She always enjoyed the way his face wrinkled pleasantly when he laughed. "You are. We all are a bit mad. It comes with the territory," He retorted, and his thumb traced her cheek. "I remember this look. Like a soft dream at night that soon floats away. Your smile."

Her eyes traced his lips, and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Remus," she started, and he shook his head.

"Not today, Hermione. Today you need to see about a possible cure. Today Sirius needs your focus." He said, and she exhaled slowly.

"I wish you could stay," she declared, and her fingers gingerly ran through his beard.

His expression turned sad, and he nodded. "Me too. Soon."

"Soon," she repeated, and he kissed her temple.

"We have all the time in the world. After all, Sirius had told me that we used to call you the brightest witch of her age." His voice was a soft rumble, and she nodded.

"Remus," she started as he pulled away.

"Yes?"

Her lips thinned, and her eyes fell on the carpet. "Tell my son I love him." She whispered, and he smiled.

"Of course, Hermione. We will fix this, you know." He told her and patted her shoulder.

"Do you promise?"

Remus thumbed her shirt and smirked. "Well, we need to this time. It was only happenstance that the one person who remembered you loves you as much as I do."

Her cheeks turned bright red, and her teeth clenched the inside of her lip. "You aren't angry at my disloyalty or his?"

"Disloyalty? He is doing what I would have insisted on from the beginning. Someone needs to take care of you, Hermione. What happens after we will work out. Let's just solve the hard stuff first." He finished and pulled away from her. "I am going to take my son to get ice cream. Sirius and Harry will be over in a short while."

He walked to the entrance to the room and Hermione hemmed. "Remus," her voice was small.

The werewolf turned to her with question in his eyes. "Yes?"

"I still am deeply in love with you," she told him and he gave her a wolfish grin with tinted cheeks.

"I look forward to getting to know you again, Hermione." He said and left her to her thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was rubbing her temples as they sat together in the drawing room. Harry was fiddling with his robes and frowning down at his glass. Sirius, however, was laughing so hard he was almost rolling off the couch.

"You are a sodding moron, but somehow you make sense," Sirius grumbled to the invisible potion master.

 ** _I am so pleased you find this amusing… Black. Now, if you would please explain to them what I have instructed?_** Severus hissed, and Sirius snorted loudly.

"He wants me to tell you what the book says," Sirius snickered and rolled his eyes. "It says that the poison Lucius used was cooked up by a man in Greece. Some blubbering moron who thought it would be incredible to use the Spring of Lethe as an additive ingredient. Something like that, Sevie?" Sirius finished, and Hermione groaned.

"Pads, please be compassionate to my nerves," Hermione growled and scrubbed her face before glancing over the pages.

 ** _You are an idiot._** Severus spat with a venomous tone.

"Well, takes one to know one, mate," Sirius responded with a wide grin.

Hermione took his face in her hands and gazed intensely at him. "Sirius, please?" she whispered, and his humor settled. "Please remember that I need you." She breathed, and his lips touched hers.

He pulled away after their tender kiss and nodded. "Alright, let's focus." He rumbled and turned back to the book.

Sirius read over the book, Latin was utterly not his forte, but the Potion Master hemmed, and Sirius could feel the contemplation he was going through. Snape was not satisfied with the first nor the second page, so Sirius read on until the man spoke.

 ** _Well, it seems the girl has her work cut out for her._** Severus said with a harsh tone.

"How so?" Sirius asked out loud.

 ** _The cure cannot be brewed by just any man seeking memory or knowledge. Lamely, so you can understand because I know your intelligence wanes, if you are seeking to make it, you will fail. One must know in order to brew the cure… such as with the poison. The intention was never to be used; forgotten with time._**

Sirius's face dropped, and he shook his head. "Then how did Harry get cured?" he argued with the ghostly voice.

 ** _Lucius knew the man who had the knowledge to make such a poison and antidote. A man who has had this passed down to him through family or station. The only way to have the cure made is to be taught by the man who made the poison._**

"Buckets of galleons will work too," Sirius snickered, and the Slytherin groaned in his head.

 ** _You are completely moronic. What she sees in you will always seem to amuse me._** Severus growled, and Sirius scoffed.

"Sirius, what are you both arguing about?" Harry finally asked.

"Snivellus says the only way to make the cure is to be taught by someone who knows the recipe. There won't be any records of either because the purpose of the potion itself was a legacy." Sirius responded as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Meaning that I have to talk to Lucius. Barter with the devil so that I can get to paradise…" Hermione sighed with a heaviness.

"Absolutely not!" Harry growled, and Hermione pinched her lips together.

"Some options would be nice about now from the peanut gallery?" Sirius grumbled and waited for the voices to start.

 **Pads, she said barter. What would she have that Lucius wants?** James questioned sharply.

 _He does make an excellent observation. She did say barter._ Nymphadora responded.

"Barter?" Sirius asked and turned his gaze to Hermione.

"Yes, trade," Hermione simplified, and Sirius frowned.

"I know what barter means… what do you have that he wants?"

She didn't answer him but patted his shoulder. "Let's worry about that if this comes to it."

 **Warning bells, Padfoot. The wand sparks are bright red with this. What does Malfoy want that he hasn't taken from her yet?** James pressed, and Sirius nodded.

"What hasn't he taken from you?" Sirius continued, and Hermione grimaced.

Harry stood up like a bee stung his backside. "Hermione, no! If you so much as suggest it, I will lock you in my spare room and not let you out until we have found the cure."

"Harry, you are being unreasonable," Hermione said curtly and nodded. "We will just figure this out."

Sirius watched the witch closely as they discussed options. There was a gravity to the room that weighed down the mood. He wanted to shake the feeling but the harder he tried to ignore it, the more it was pointed out by his dead loved ones. Harry had gotten her to agree that he would speak to Kingsley about it. That eased the tension astronomically but still the feeling remained.

After the tea grew cold from hours of contemplation, they were departing for the evening, and Hermione waited by the fireplace once Harry bid them farewell. "You aren't going to do something stupid, are you?" Sirius questioned her, and she glanced up at him.

"How far would you go to be loved by those you love, Sirius?" She asked, seeming to ignore his inquiry.

"To the ends of the earth and back… but we aren't talking about me; I am the dunderhead who was in the veil for eight years." Sirius grumbled, and she smiled up at him.

"Would you sail upon the River of Lethe and pull me from the waters? Would you feed me the tears of Mnemosyne to bring me back to my own memories?" she responded as her smile turned lopsided.

"I would use blood magic to bring you back through the veil," he said, and her cheeks tinted lightly.

"Promise me, never change," she teased and ran her fingers over his jaw.

"I don't plan ever to do so," he remarked and bent toward her. "Promise me you are not planning something brilliant and mental."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Moony will tell you; I could not make that promise if I tried. I always have a mental plot twisting around in my mind. That's why you both adore me."

"Come home with me again?" He whispered, and she giggled.

"For the night?"

"And the next. And the next… and-" she paused his continual rant with a kiss.

"Alright. Let me just pop up the stairs and grab a few things. I need to write a note to Andromeda and let her know I will be missing for a few days." She murmured and disappeared from the room.

 _You best not fall asleep tonight, Sirius. Something is wrong._ Lily told him, and the animagus nodded.

She was gone for a decent amount of time before Sirius started to worry. He was going to investigate when she popped back into the room with a bright smile. "Are you ready to take me home, Padfoot?" she asked, and he chuckled.

"Always, love."

0o0o

The evening was near perfection. Hermione was enjoying her second glass of wine at dinner while the marauders traded stories, to Teddy's delight. She gently pushed her empty plate away as Sirius finished a memory of Hogwarts.

Remus was leaning carefully to the woman, and she gingerly took his hand under the table. "The bloody idiot couldn't even catch a snitch, but I did love my brother still then." Sirius finished and sighed. "It is a true shame that in death I receive the comfort of the similar from him… rarely, but it still is surprising."

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "He wasn't all that bad, Sirius. Not in the end. He sacrificed himself for our cause."

Remus squeezed her fingers and chewed his lip. "Do you think I would have bickered with a brother half as much as this cad did?" The werewolf teased, and Sirius groaned.

"I would have hated him too, Moony. Your brother would have been either just like you, but more handsome, or a complete arse."

"Language, Sirius," Hermione hissed, and Teddy grinned at her.

"Hermione, did you know that I remember things? Dad used to say I was dreaming, but uncle Sirius tells me it's because you loved me most."

The room grew silent, and Hermione sighed. "I do love you most, Teddy. That's why I sent you gifts every year I wasn't home."

The boy was practically glowing and sighed. "Next year can you just send me a brother? Uncle Sirius says I won't have one unless my dad buys a puppy, but I don't want a puppy." He grumbled, and the woman turned scarlet.

"Well, lovey, I cannot promise you anything like that either. Brothers are a hard thing to send with an owl." She told him, and Remus's fingers soothingly ran over her knuckles.

The boy was amused and laughed at her with a headshake. "You don't send them with an owl."

Sirius smirked and sipped his glass. "How else do you get them?" he challenged the boy who rolled his eyes.

"Aunt Ginny said she had to grow Albus."

"Story time is over, time to hop up for a bath," Remus said dryly and tilted his head toward the staircase.

Teddy scowled and folded his arms, "but dad."

"Now, little Lupin."

Hermione released Remus's fingers and folded her arms across her chest. "Well then. I am going just to have to read him a story before bed if he listens."

The child gasped and clapped his hands together in a plea. "Please, Hermione? I would love that so much."

Remus smirked and nodded. "Fair enough. A bath and then a story, Edward. Off with you, spawn." The werewolf teased and the boy nodded.

"Good night, Uncle Sirius!" the boy shouted and took off toward the staircase.

Sirius stood up and sauntered over to her side of the table. "I am going to have a nightcap with Moony and meet you up in my room," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

The animagus reached over and patted Remus before heading to the stairs. "Drawing room, Pads. Pull out the strong bottle." Remus called over, and Sirius grinned back at him.

"Of course, what other stuff do I drink, wanker." He retorted and disappeared up the staircase.

Hermione tenderly ran her fingers over the sleeve of Remus's sweater. "You still wear these so well, Moony." She murmured, and he smirked at her.

"I am glad you think so. Sirius, of course, helped with them not being as secondhand as my usual wardrobe was. He has been quite beneficial…" He trailed off with a playful tone.

"Among other things, for certain," she breathed, and his eyes glinted.

Her face bloomed in color, and his fingers traced her jawline. "How is it that even through a poison, I know this feels like we have been here before. That expression. Those parted lips that are edible… even the way you are with my son captivates me." He whispered, and she closed the gap to kiss him.

It was an announcement of pure yearning. She couldn't count how many times she had longed to taste him again. How the very touch of his lips made her shudder with delight. His fingers wove cautiously through her messy curls as he explored her like a first kiss that had nuances of what he was positive he felt before. Hermione ended the kiss before it grew heated and beamed at him.

"I have been wanting to do that for four years," she sighed, and he chuckled.

"I did not know I had, but I am quite positive I have craved that for four years as well."

Hermione ran her fingertips gently through his facial hair, and her curved lips gave way to a sigh. "I love you, Remus. I know you don't remember anything, but knowing I can say it without you looking at me like I am mental is nice."

The werewolf chuckled and gave her a motion of agreement. "I can imagine so. I am quite certain that even with my memories eluding me… I know I love this strange witch in front of me as well."

Hermione took his hand and raised it to her lips. "I am going to spend time with our son. Enjoy some time with Padfoot." She finished and stood up.

Remus replicated her motion and kissed the top of her hand softly. "I will. I look forward to seeing you in the morning… memories or not."

She giggled and nodded. "Good night, Remus."

"Good night, Hermione."

 **Later that night in the wee hours of the morning… a lithe witch stirred in a dim room.**

Hermione silently sifted into her travel robes and glanced down at the slumbering animagus. The sheets had covered his hips, leaving the rest of the superb looking man to view. He was quite handsome even when he was sleeping. She admired the curves of his back and shoulder blades as his tousled hair covered his pillows and most of his face.

The witch exhaled and gave herself a nod before setting a letter on the side of the bed he elected for her. It was loopy handwriting that she had made sure held the fondness and affection he would miss. She knew in her hearts of hearts it would not suffice, but to leave nothing would be a crime.

Blowing him a kiss for her own benefit, she grabbed her small beaded bag and left his room. She tiptoed down the stairwell toward the bedroom she had shared with the werewolf. Gently opening the door, making sure not to roused him, Hermione crept to him sleeping. Her eyes took in the view of the dashing wizard, and she bent over just enough to plant a kiss on his brow.

"Mm, my love, climb in bed, my heart is cold without you," he grumbled in his sleep, and she smiled.

A sentiment he used during the final days together, but she had almost forgotten over the years. It was tender and loving… it was Remus. She slid another letter from her bag and placed it gently on his nightstand before moving to leave the room. Glancing back one more time, she went from Remus's room and headed down to the front door.

Her heart was a withered knot in her chest, but she knew that there was no other way. Hermione stood on the stoop for a few minutes and listened to the birds starting their singing for the day. It was the rightful end to a nice attempt at happiness… but those were not in the cards for her.

Her eyes were heavy and she summoned the courage to leave 12 Grimmauld Place and disapparate. Her feet touched the stones of a horrible prison. One of which she had no pleasure opening the gates to go inside… Malfoy Manor was going to be the death of her yet.


	13. Chapter 13

_Dearest Padfoot,_

 _By the time you read this, I am hoping that I have fixed some of the travesties of this poison. I wanted to let you know a few things. I love you, Sirius Black. You are the light in the darkness for everyone you love and are an exquisite being. There are things that are beguiling about your nature that if I stayed, I would have looked forward to enjoying thoroughly._

 _Know that I am beyond humbled and grateful for your love and affection for me and my family. It has been wonderful to see and be apart of because when you love someone, they feel it. I did, and we did not have that long together._

 _I hope you take my love with you in life and find satisfaction through other means. Please don't hold on too tightly because I know that you can find your happiness. I know you won't listen at first, you will try to fix things such as you usually do. However, this is the only way it can be for your freedom and for the freedom of my memory. Don't mourn me, Padfoot. I enjoyed the last few months more so than four years previously._

 _The constriction of your own mind is only built on doubt. Moony told me that the day that Lucius got his bill passed and henceforth started our own silent war. Doubt. Pain. Self-infliction. Please release them and let me take them with me, I want to grant you the heart and joy to live._

 _I will love you, always,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _My Dearest Moony,_

 _It is unfortunate indeed that by the time you receive my letter, you will have your memories, but I will not be there to enjoy them with you. Merlin, I missed you so much. I missed the way you looked at me with a fondness. I missed our late night reading and the outings with our son._

 _I am apologetic beyond just sadness that you will mourn another lover in your life. Remus, I promise that this one will be easier. Padfoot is there, and he will take care of you both just as you will take care of him. Please take care of yourself and don't drink too much. Read out loud with Sirius, he will enjoy the manner of your voice, and it will comfort you both._

 _I love you Remus Lupin. You have been the greatest love of my life. I have loved you longer than I ever should. Caring for you was an honor, and I will always be grateful for our time together, regardless of the time nor the manner that it ended. You and Teddy were what kept me feeling like I mattered in this world._

 _Don't let Teddy be too sad. I know he will be, but try to keep him happy. I left him a surprise and instructed him not to open it without you. It is in his room on his bookshelf._

 _I will love and miss you and Teddy always,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

Remus reread the note and shook his head. She always was a thorn in the side about being a hero. There was a knock at his door, and his eyes caressed the wood, a hope briefly built that maybe she returned. "It's me, Moony," Sirius's voice rang out.

Remus grunted and was sitting against his headboard with the letter in his hand. Sirius walked in, and he had his very own message. The animagus held up the parchment and scowled.

"You too," Remus rumbled and exhaled.

Sirius walked over to the bed and flopped down next to him. "What did she say?" Sirius asked, and Remus chewed his lips.

"All the things a witch who loved my son and me would say when she is about to die." Remus murmured and swallowed hard. "My memories have returned…" he trailed off.

They sat together in silence as they glanced down at her last words to them. That was a difficult thing to swallow. Remus folded his letter and set it down on the nightstand, trying to feel more than dread.

Sirius slumped over the werewolf's lap and exhaled. "Why did she do this? Why couldn't she let us figure it out on our own? There has to be more to this story that we don't know. It isn't fair." He grumbled, and Remus ran his hand through the dark curls.

"I know. It truly isn't." Remus agreed and set the page down. "What are we going to do, Pads?"

Sirius's heart squeezed in his chest. "I don't know, Moony. I really don't know. How am I supposed to tell Harry? Lily warned me to stay awake, and that little minx shagged me to slumber."

Remus bent down and kissed the animagus's head. "We will together. We will find her, Pads. Even if it is just to say goodbye." He whispered.

Sirius teared up and nodded. "Okay, Remus. All we can do is try."

Remus choked back his own sadness and comforted his friend. "We both loved her, Sirius. We will say goodbye to her together."

The tears ran down Sirius's face as the werewolf stroked and embraced his friend. "We did both love her… unreasonably so."

 **It's alright, Pads… Don't cry.** James whispered.

 _Sirius, you did well. She really loves you._ Lily murmured, and that made Sirius cry harder.

The Marauders took care of each other in the early morning to prepare for the shell-shocked world that was to come. Everyone was going to ask where she was… they just knew she was gone.

0o0o

Lucius smacked the girl who spat blood on the ground. "Well, now that we have solved their problems… are you ready to assume your new role?" He growled, and she glared up at him.

"What do you want me to say, Lucius? I am at your mercy. You have upheld your side by curing them. Now, what are your plans to ruin me permanently?" Hermione grumbled.

His hand took her neck, and he smirked. "Four years you tried to find your place among them again. Do you know what we suffered after the war? Most of us imprisoned. Some of us banned from using more complex spells. There are a few of us that cannot even walk in Diagon Alley without being spat on. You spent your time making sure we never had power, so now we will finally take yours."

"All because I placed bills out there to stifle your cult? This is the reason you wanted to make me disappear?" She growled, and he squeezed her neck. "Kill me then, Lucius. Goodness and justice always prevail."

"No, darling. I have a far better plan for you. What better to serve those you have wronged? One in particular who has gotten under your skin in such a fantastic way." Lucius hissed and her face contorted.

"Curing Harry was just to make me realize I hadn't a choice, but why him?"

"He was going to be the one to tell you not to be selfless, which in essence would drive you forth. He will live with the guilt he could not stop your untimely disappearance for the rest of his days. I am victorious yet again, sweet mudblood."

Hermione yanked from him and shook her head. "You will get yours, Lucius. Even if I won't live to see it."

"You will live to a ripe old age. A servant of those you have wronged. You will be our little slave without a choice of your own." He sneered and flicked his wand at her.

Her neck and wrists were scorching, and it made her howl in pain of the burning feeling. The heat built to a torturous level and then with a sudden relief of cold metal. She erected herself from her contorted posture to note how dark the bindings were on her wrists. Hermione glared up at him, and he grinned manically.

"Are you ready for your new life?" He asked, and Hermione inhaled deeply.

"Do your worst, Lucius Malfoy."

 **Several Months later…**

 _Ministry Witch is Still Missing After Magical Mishap_

 _It all started four years ago. She was in the running to challenge the status quo and achieve equality for all magical kind. Hermione Granger, a muggle-born with a fierce attitude toward inequality, launched her efforts into tackling some of the harder issues. After her attempts seemed all but unchallenged as she was flourishing our community, tragedy struck for the young witch._

 _Somehow, data is not specific as to by what means, the witch just all but disappeared from existence. Not one of us remembered the war hero and her loyalties. Nor did we conjure up any idea that she even had been the one to vie for said bills to be passed. It was as if the entire world forgot about Miss Granger and her wild whirlwind._

 _Several months have passed since we had regained our memory, but there is another question at hand. Why do we remember now and where is Hermione Granger? The MLE (Magical Law Enforcement) has been on a manhunt for the witch in question. If safety or health was a concern, the MLE had posted a code white on her search. Refreshing your knowledge of the code, a code white is a top priority._

 _Numerous former coworkers, friends, family and even possible enemies have been questioned thoroughly but no evidence as of yet as been reported. It is apparently as hard to find Miss Granger as it is to catch smoke in your hand. Why had our memories surfaced all at once those months ago? What was the purpose if she was going to disappear once again? Who really was the cause of such an odd magical event worldwide? Too many questions and not enough answers._

 _Any news on Miss Granger's whereabouts or possible sightings is requested to go to Mr. Harry Potter, Senior Officer of the MLE. Hopefully, Mr. Potter will catch a break to find his former friend safely and intact. Good Luck, Harry… you might need it._

Sirius threw the paper down on the table with a guff. "This is Buckbeak shit. Why hasn't she turned up, even a body is easier to find than they make it sound," he spat, and Remus cleared his throat.

"Language," Remus reminded him and tilted his head toward his son.

 _Sirius, we told you, she isn't on our side. She still is living._ Lily tried to comfort the wizard.

"Well, if she is still living then it means someone has kept her from coming home," Sirius hissed, and Teddy's expression grew hard.

"Uncle Sirius, do you think mum will come home soon then?" Teddy asked, and Remus's face grew crestfallen.

The animagus scrubbed his face and exhaled. "I hope so, Teddy boy."

The boy continued with his drawing and Remus gazed at the page at first not noting what the boy was scribbling. The werewolf grew curious at the odd picture. "What are you drawing over there, Vango?" His voice was soft.

"Mum told me about how she played with you during the full moon. I added Uncle Sirius so that he can play too." Teddy remarked and pointed to the animals.

Sirius snatched one of the blank pieces of parchment and a crayon off the table. "You are a genius, kid," Sirius growled and wrote swiftly with the green crayon.

"Thank you, Uncle Sirius. My dad says I am smarter than him at times," Teddy snickered, and Remus was scowling.

The werewolf seemed confused until he realized what his son had said. "What if he kept her as a fox?" Remus asked, and Sirius nodded swiftly.

"Yes, what if that…" he trailed off and noted the child was watching him. "Dunderhead, kept her as a fox to keep her hidden." He finished and went to the window, nearly tripping himself on his chair.

Once the owl was sent out, Sirius nodded. "I think I need to get dressed." He announced and moved to drain his teacup. "My cousin might know what his next move would be."

Remus kissed his son's head and nodded. "Let's go visit grandmother, Teddy."

"Yeah! I want to see her new cat!" Teddy exclaimed and jumped from his chair.

The marauders gazed at each other as the boy left the room. "Padfoot, we need to find her," Remus said, and the animagus bobbed his head.

"Whoever has her, isn't going to be kind if pressure is pushed on them," Sirius grumbled and ran his fingers through the mess on his head.

 **Sniff her out, Sirius. You have a dog-gone determination.** Fred snickered, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well, we cannot give up due to fear," Remus said with a tight nod.

"We will find her, Moony. We have to." Sirius replied and shook himself. "Let's get ready."


	14. Chapter 14

_A few quick notes. One, I do not and will never condone violence or viciousness of any type. Secondly, concent is the recipe for life and I do not support forcing anyone into slavery, pain or intimate acts. The scenes from henceforth might grow a bit tense and border violent. Possible triggers for those that have issues with such. As I have said before, I am not all fluff and roses, but I do have limits on what exactly I expose you all to... with a fair warning if it will grow to be negative or hurtful to anyone. I hope you will still enjoy and see through this story. Thank you again for your reviews and reading! Enjoy and try not to throw your laptop, tablet or phone at my next scene. Thank you._

 _Sam_

 _x0x0x0x0x_

"Rabynya!" A gruff voice called out, and the witch cringed.

She had a tray for tea and was walking barefoot through the small house. Her dress was ragged, and her teeth nearly chattered from the cold. The woman was not particularly fond of her surroundings. The house itself was a small farm in the isolated lands that were foreign to her.

The woman walked into the sitting room with the tray, and the older man waved her over. "Set down the tray and stoke the fire, Rabynya," he snapped, and she nodded.

She wanted to tell him where to stuff is tea tray, but her mouth would not will such an insult. She wasn't certain where her insolence came from, this was her life. It was the routine for her and she had little memory of what it was before. Small glimpses in her sleep and voices that she felt familiar toward. However, things were as they always had been Antonin insisted... she did not believe him.

"Master Dolohov, anything else?" Hermione questioned after getting the fire roaring.

He smirked at her shivering and rose an eyebrow. "Devushka, tell me. Aren't you cold dressed like that?" he was baiting her to beg for more insolation.

This was his favorite game. "Yes," she said quietly and his lips curled further.

"Are you going to ask for a coat and shoes?" he inquired, and she shook her head.

"No, Sir," she murmured and gazed away from him.

"Then you won't mind shedding your dress and walking around starks while looking after the animals." He said, and she exhaled.

"Please may I have a coat and shoes to do my chores?" she asked in a small voice, and he chuckled.

"Well, I cannot be too cruel. The west winds are howling." He snickered and waggled a finger at her.

Her feet willed her forward, and she internally cringed. Antonin was an awful predator and did not mind at all to treat her as an object. A tool. A slave. A piece of her heart still declared independence no matter the subservient sway of her bindings. How she wished she could break them and find out why she had forgotten her former life.

His hand caressed her cold arm and ran a finger over the scars. "Do you know why this was placed on your skin?" he questioned her, and she nodded.

"You have told me before." His other hand caressed her hip and pulled her closer.

His hand on her arm grasped her tightly making her wince. "Let me remind you, Rabynya."

He yanked her to eye level as his other hand trailed to her hair and his sneer grew. "You are a dirty and disgusting breed. You stole magic from real wizards and willed yourself into the world. You are a thief who deserves this lot in life. Never forget who your true masters are, Devushka."

Hermione's eyes glittered in the light as he berated her. "I have never done anything to harm anyone." Her voice was a whimper, and his expression evolved into something dark and wicked.

"You haven't done anything? Let me remind you," he growled and pulled her hair, causing her to grunt and fall to her knees. "You must be careful what you wish for, Rabynya," he finished as his hand clenched her arm harder.

"Please, don't do this," she whimpered, and he glared down at her. "I promise not to argue." She said softly as he repositioned himself on the chair.

"You are nothing, remember that," he spat and kicked her away from him as he released her arm. "Finish up your chores. I will find the capacity to entertain myself with you later." He growled and flicked his wand at her.

She now donned a long coat and a pair of worn boots. "Thank you, Master Dolohov." She declared as she stood up, her gaze to the floor.

"Get going. I expect you to be presentable next time you are in my presence," he snarled with a wave, and she left the room.

Hermione bundled the basket close to her body as she walked outside. Her first stop would to check on the chicken coops and then she would have to feed the horses. This is what was expected of her. Antonin had insisted that she do things like a dirty muggle until she learned her place. He had claimed her wand was under lock and key until she realized her station below him and his colleagues. This was never a truth that the witch lived by. Part of her knew she would never see the tool to do magic again. He liked her this way and would keep her. His Rabynya; his slave girl.

Being outside the cottage gave her the freedom to breath the air and gaze upon the lands in front of her. She wanted to run as far away from here as possible. Her heart throbbed for the softness she had once felt in her life. Hermione _knew_ that she had. You cannot erase love and she was intelligent enough to know that. Digging deep within her after she sought all the eggs in the coops, she spawned beautiful teal butterflies to tickle the frosty air.

Her piece of magic he couldn't take from her. The butterflies floated on the air and she sighed. "Go, before he sees you. Find my happiness for me," she murmured and they drifted off toward the west.

Hermione knew she had a son. That was a fact. She dreamt about holding a little boy with teal hair almost every night. Somewhere he was waiting for her and she can only hope that her bursts of magic she was able to produce would find him and reassure him. She was thinking of the boy with blue hair. Her son.

0o0o

They were sitting out on the landing speaking to Andromeda and Narcissa as the boy played his version of hide and seek with the cat. The cat would hide, and the boy would go searching for him. Leon seemed unamused by the boy's incessant seeking, but tolerated the child like a grumpy sibling. The air was cooler as fall approached but the sun was warming the garden.

"She isn't at the manor. Draco has told me that he has not seen her since he brought her here," Narcissa murmured and watched the small teal haired child run around the tree.

"Where would he send her, Cissa? He must have a purpose of keeping her from her family." Andromeda asked, and the Malfoy huffed.

"He lost his mind when she purposed all those bills against former Death Eaters, Drom. Why do you think I left? He was talking about enacting some sort of revenge, and I was not going to take part in that."

Remus scratched his chin and bit the inside of his cheek. "Do you think he sent her with one of them?"

Sirius grunted and waved him off. "They checked them all, Moony. Every single one of them came out clean. She was nowhere to be found."

"Did they check for a new dog? Did they check to make sure she wasn't in some cage? She has to be somewhere, Pads," Remus murmured and the animagus drummed his fingers on the table.

Andromeda pursed her lips and knew her next words would not be received well. "It has been four months. It is quite possible that he just banished her, isn't it?"

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, and Sirius howled. "Don't say that, cousin! She is close. He wouldn't have just let her run off. This is a man sick on revenge!" Sirius shouted, and Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"As much as I hate to agree with him, he is correct. He feigned an affair with the girl just to keep her in his grip. I am quite sure my husband is willing to go to much more to keep her under thumb now that the whole wizard community is looking for her."

Teddy started giggling, and that drew the attention of the table. He was twirling as blue butterflies circled him and made Leon chase and jump at them. It was about twenty of them, and the boy was smiling brightly as they did a few more circles around the boy before disappearing into blue dust.

"Did you see them this time, dad? I told you they follow me," the boy cried as he raced toward the table.

Sirius was frowning as he held up a finger. "What does he mean they follow him?"

"He told me a week back that butterflies have been visiting him through his window. I thought he was embellishing but apparently not." Remus murmured, and the older witches raised their eyebrows.

"Those were magical," Andromeda commented and hugged her grandson. "They had the same coloring as your hair, darling."

"They look like the one my mum gave be before she left," He replied and held out the pendant on his necklace.

The whole table went silent, and Sirius paled. "We need to contact Harry."

Remus drained his glass and bobbed his head. "I will send for him."

 _Sirius, she may not know it, but she is sending you a message. You need to find her whether she told you to or not._ Lily said sternly.

"Doesn't being dead give you an all-seeing eye?" Sirius growled, and the occupants of the table observed him.

 **Don't be a wanker, Padfoot. We have limits as well.** James muttered, and Sirius exhaled.

"You proved you knew things, tell me something I don't," Sirius hissed, and everyone at the table was shook by how bold he was being.

 **She's not in Britain.** Regulus said flatly.

"Thank you, brother," Sirius replied and turned to the witches and werewolf. "I was informed she isn't in Britain."

Remus shrugged his shoulders and walked off towards the back door. "Uncle Sirius, can you tell my mother I love her?" Teddy asked, and Andromeda kissed his hair.

 _Tell him I love him too. We are going to try very hard to get Hermione back to him. Tell him I hear him say he loves me every night and I say it back._ Nymphadora responded, and Sirius gulped.

He repeated what she said to him, and the boy smiled. "Good, I am glad she knows." He sounded with a nod.

"Why don't you go inside and see to it that your father found the parchment, love," Andromeda told the boy who nodded.

"Yes, Grandmother," he murmured and skipped off toward the house.

Andromeda gazed sadly at the animagus and sighed. "Sirius, my darling cousin. I know that this is hard. These last four months have been the hardest since your return. You need to hold it together."

"I am holding it together. This is me, working hard, to hold it together. I don't work right without that witch!" He hissed, and Narcissa frowned.

 _Hey, Sirius, tell my mum something? Tell her that when I broke the crystal vase and we glued it together when I was child… that taught me that something magic doesn't give you. Memories._ Nymphadora declared, and Sirius smirked.

The animagus relayed the information and Andromeda paled. "Merlin… my Dora…" she murmured, and Narcissa held onto her sister.

"They really do talk to you?" Narcissa asked, and Sirius nodded.

"They have been this whole time, cousin. You just didn't believe me. She did," Sirius grumbled, and the witch gave him a nod.

"Then what you told me about Severus?" she questioned gently and Andromeda frowned.

"That was true?" Andromeda whispered and Sirius bobbed his head slowly.

Narcissa leaned over and kissed her sister's cheek. "I have an engagement I must get to, I will return later." She said briskly and rose from her seat.

Narcissa left the foyer swiftly just as the Lupins made their way out. "She seemed in a rush," Remus remarked, and Sirius huffed.

"I imagine I did bugger a bit by revealing so much about our dead friends." The animagus grumbled.

"Well, Harry said he will be over within the hour. Let's try to map out some sort of plan." Remus murmured, and Andromeda nodded.

"If anyone knows where she is, it is that slimy snake," she growled, and her cheeks tinted lightly. "Never repeat that, Edward. I had a fit of bad manners."

The boy nodded and plopped down in the vacant seat. "Can we go find her too?"

"Not this time, kid, but soon, hopefully." Sirius sighed, and Remus agreed.

 **Hopefully.** James muttered.

 _Not to worry, just have faith._ Lily told Sirius who inhaled and ran a hand through his beard.

"I do hope I see more butterflies soon," Teddy declared, and Remus chuckled.

"Maybe this time we can follow them." The werewolf replied.

"Faith. Lily says to have faith, we shall do so," Sirius grumbled, and Remus beamed.

"I concur. Now, let's talk about possibilities, so we aren't completely useless when Harry gets here."

"Alright, to business." Sirius tapped the table, and Andromeda stood up.

"I am feeling like lunch. Come along, Teddy. Let's have a bite."

The boy and witch left the Marauders to plot. Blue butterflies or not, their determination was renewed for the time being.


	15. Chapter 15

His hand glided on her pale skin and she shuddered. This wasn't sex. It wasn't anything to do with the enlightenment of intimacy either. He wanted to master her, make her feel weak. This old creature hadn't a clue what love or pleasure was… if it wasn't her in the situation, she would pity him.

Antonin's fingers caressed her behind roughly and he was going to satisfy himself with her begging soon enough. Until there was a knock at the door. He cursed in Russian a line that Hermione found distasteful now that she was picking up the language. The wizard shoved her off the bed in aggression.

"Get dressed. Something nice. It's probably Lucius," he spat at her and threw on some clothes.

When he left the room she walked to the window and placed her hand over the frosty glass. The black metal glinted in the low light of the sunrise. Hermione wished to run and see how far her legs would take her. At the start of dawn, she could see the phantom of the waxing full moon. Something rose in her, a need of sorts. Something- fearful about the moon.

She threw on a black dress and some stockings that went up to her knees. The witch knew she would rather wear a warm coat and curl up with one of the books he had rotting in the sitting room. Hermione shook herself before stepping from the bedroom and into the hallway. Listening for the voices, she tiptoed and tried to make them out before making herself known.

"They are renewing their searching. Something was sent from her," Lucius growled sharply, and Antonin snorted.

"I highly doubt it was from her, Lucius. She cannot even perform wandless magic with the bindings on. Remember, I was the one to perfect the spell that created them."

"An owl? A tuff of hair? What could she have sent to them?" Lucius sounded extremely perturbed which made her shiver.

"Nothing, she has no access to anything. She is my little shlyukha. That girl knows her place more than anyone else."

Lucius laughed darkly. "You are letting your power get to your ego, Dolohov. She has a will to return to them and you know this. That disgusting werewolf and his little dog."

"Hush now, she should be coming, ask her yourself," Antonin growled, and Hermione walked around the doorway with her head low.

"Girl, come here," Lucius ordered, and she padded over. "Have you done something improper lately?"

Antonin laughed and nodded. "Many improper things. She is best on her knees."

The witch involuntarily cringed while shaking her head. "No, Master Malfoy."

"Obsession is an unpleasant thing, Dolohov. It creates a weakness," Lucius murmured and erected himself from his chair. "Do you know why you are here?" he hissed at her and she nodded, still not looking him in the eye.

"Yes, Master Malfoy."

His hand caressed her cheek and pinched her chin with his fingers and thumb. "You, girl, are going to be sent into the darkest prison in a forest so far away from here that even your screams wouldn't be heard. I best hear what you have done if you want to stop it."

Her eyes traced his scowl to his glinting gaze. "Master Malfoy, I have done everything asked of me. Why would I ever do anything to slight you or Master Dolohov?"

He tossed her away and she lost her footing, collapsing on the carpet. "I do not know why you let her sleep inside, Antonin. She is a dog as well," he sneered and turned back to the other man.

"Go on and get, Rabynya. You are wearing on our company, and Lucius is in a mood." Antonin dismissed her.

"Make yourself scarce, girl. My wife is insistent on visiting and she does not need to see you in the house." Lucius snapped and Hermione nodded before climbing off the ground.

"Yes, Master Malfoy."

Hermione was walking from the room when Antonin frowned. "Why does your wife want to see my cottage?" He asked and Hermione pressed herself against the wall in the hallway.

"Draco mentioned his interest in buying the estate you have in Ireland. She has tired of staying with her sister and wants a place near so she can help with the wedding plans. Hence my son's weak heart for his mother's betrayal. Some rabble."

"Is she still refusing to mend your marriage?"

"Like a stubborn dragon. She will not divorce me for Draco's sake, but she still will not come home." Lucius snapped and Antonin laughed.

"It will be interesting to see how she is today then. Light the fire for me, friend?" Antonin grumbled.

Lucius made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Not long. I will have that vile bill lifted soon. Then you can do the magic you wish to do."

Antonin snorted and a slamming sound was heard through the house. "It is ridiculous. No magic that can be used negatively may be used for ten years. She had some bloody nerve. She is lucky I didn't beat her to a pulp when she first stood in front of me."

"Lucius can I come through now?" A feminine voice filled the room, and Hermione peaked around the corner.

A woman's face was sitting in the fire and the young witch covered a gasp. "Yes, darling. We are ready." Lucius hissed and the face disappeared.

Hermione watched as the fierce witch walked through green flames and the wizards stood. Their backs were to her, but the witch spotted her watching from the doorway. The young witch froze with wide eyes for a moment, hoping the woman wouldn't call her forth to reveal her disobedience. However, the woman gave her a sympathetic smile before turning her gaze back at the two wizards.

"Shall we get to business?" The Malfoy wife asked, and Hermione disappeared.

Her heart was hammering as she carefully moved from the entrance to the room and headed to the back of the cottage. Heading out the backdoor she gasped for fresh air. Hermione had not realized she was holding in a breath. The stockings hardly held in her body heat as she ran for the stables and went to go hide in one of the horse stalls. She wanted to hide and disappear, so she dug into the itchy hay pile and hid among the straw.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she was there. Hours? No, it only felt like that as the sun began to rise over the hills in the distance. She heard footsteps and wished she had a way to be invisible. That woman had to have told them that she saw her.

"Hermione?" a low voice asked, and she frowned, glancing over the gate.

It was the woman and the young witch paled. "Please don't tell Master Malfoy that you saw me." She whimpered and tried to hide behind the wooden shield.

"Hermione, people are looking for you." The woman said softer as she peered over the gate.

"They will punish me; please don't tell them you saw me. Master Dolohov gets rather creative."

Narcissa saw the bindings on the girl and frowned. "Hermione, you don't remember anything do you?"

She shook her head and backed away from the woman's stare. "No, and they remind me daily why."

"Why is that?"

"Because I am a monstrous mistake." Hermione murmured and hid behind the black horse. "Please leave me and don't tell them you saw me."

"Edward misses you. I will get you help, alright? You won't be stuck here. I promise you," Narcissa whispered and pulled away from the gate.

"What are you doing, Cissa?" Antonin called out, and Hermione hid further into the stall.

"I was admiring your beasts. I am coming in now, I have calmed some." The older witch called out and walked back toward the cottage.

Hermione watched her walk up to the house and her fingers felt a tingling. She was going to get her help? Edward? Was that her son? She was nearly quivering with excitement and anxiety. Werewolves, dogs and magic? This was her world at one time.

"Girl!" Lucius hollered, and Hermione blanched.

She recognized that tone; he was looking for someone to take his anger out on. The witch knew if she came out of the stables now, he would curse her, torture her, beat her. Anything to lash out on the woman. Hermione squeezed under the back of the stall and grew stuck. Her behind prevented her from pulling through.

"If I have to come find you, girl, I am going to make you extremely apologetic for your insolence!" Lucius yelled as he grew closer.

Fear was making her scramble to try her hardest to fit through the hole, but she wasn't budging. "I don't care how much I hurt you at this point. I will ruin you." She heard him hiss as he approached the stall next to her.

As if she shrunk, suddenly she popped through the hole and the grating sound of metal running against dirt made her ears flick. Glancing around she saw a tail swishing next to her and the metal cuffs and collar in the hole. It was slowly coming back to her… like faded dreams.

"Girl!" Lucius called out, and Hermione's fur went up on her neck. "Dolohov! She is escaping!" his voice screamed, and Hermione took off.

Her feet felt divine on the soft grass as she sprinted over the hills while hearing the shouting in the background. Sliding under the fence she felt her exit the barrier and into the farmland of some rural Russian area. Hermione's large ears flickered as she took in the hills and distant buildings. She wasn't sure where to start, but her home was in the west.

A loud pop was heard nearby, and she jumped at seeing Antonin standing twenty feet from her. His eyes grew, and his mouth fell open. "You are an Animagus!" he howled and held out his wand.

Hermione dashed away from him and bounded in a zigzag gait in effort to avoid any spell he might cast, but they didn't come. It was Lucius's voice was calling out in rage in effort to capture her. She felt the warm feelings of spells being shot near her as she tried to put distance between them.

A rope snagged her tail and she yelped in pain as it pulled her backward. "Got you, little bitch," Lucius snarled, and she felt his hand clasp her scruff.

She whipped around in his grip and tried to bite at him. "Feisty little fox," Antonin laughed as he approached them.

Her mouth caught Lucius's arm and he dropped her, but Antonin had thrown a net over her and scooped her up. "I am going to torture her and make her beg for death!" Lucius snarled and Antonin shook his head.

"No, my friend, we are going to make her into a sport. My dogs haven't had something to chase and kill in a long time. She wanted to play; we shall play. Right, Rabynya?"

Hermione struggled in the net and made a gruesome collection of sounds. "Unless you think werewolf sport would be much more engaging? I do know a pack in the forests up north who love a good hunting sport during the full moon. I don't think they have had a fox to hunt in ages." Antonin continued and Lucius had finished mending his wound.

"I don't care, as long as she is dead and we are done with this. Enough games, Dolohov, let's end this soon." Lucius snarled, and Hermione made shrill cries.

She changed back to herself and the net fell from her as she landed on the ground. "Don't move," Antonin warned and Lucius's wand was in her face. "I may not be able to curse you, but Lucius is more than willing to do it on my behalf."

"Incarcerous," Lucius spat, and ropes wrapped tightly around her.

"Kill me then, Lucius," she growled through pain as the bindings tightened.

Antonin took the end of the rope and stared dragging her over the dirt path, not minding that she was being scraped up on her revealed skin by the stones he was pulling her over. Lucius watched her as he walked behind them. Hermione grunted and whimpered when sharp ends of rocks caught her revealed skin, making him smirk wickedly at her.

They crossed the barrier again, and Hermione groaned. "Fuck you both," she said sharply.

"No, Rabynya, fuck you. If you aren't going to stay, you are going to suffer greatly." Antonin promised her, and she exhaled.

"Werewolves tearing her apart is something I would be interested in seeing. She loves them so much, let's see how it lasts through her throat being ripped out," Lucius snapped, and Antonin nodded.

"I will send out a few letters to see how interested a contact or two of mine would be in having a true hunt this full moon."

Hermione inwardly cringed as her eyes traced the almost full phantom moon fade as the sun was cresting the ridge with a bright announcement. Two days? Yes, two days for Narcissa to get her help or she was going to be destroyed by more than vicious wizards…


	16. Chapter 16

_Author Notes: Okay, just as a warning, this chapter came out a hell of a lot more violent than I ever wanted to write it... However, I tried to keep it toned down than where it could have gone. I actually had to write one of the scenes over twice before I was alright with it. Gave me a bit of an icky feeling, so I apologize if it makes any of you upset. Which is why I am making sure you understand once again, I do not support violence. I do not support abuse or any of the sort. I hope you can grin and bear it until we get to the next Chapter._

 _Sam_

Narcissa was chewing her nails as Andromeda was trying to calm the two marauders down. She did not look like the poised Malfoy she once was when she saw the fury of a werewolf throwing things in the sitting room. Harry and Ginny had decided the children should go to Molly's for the full moon since the tension was so high the night before.

"You are telling me she didn't remember you?" Sirius asked pointedly, and Remus growled as he paced.

Narcissa gulped and shook her head. "No, cousin. She was void of memory. A dirty little thing covered in grime and hay. I don't know what they did to her, but she is in Russia."

"Dolohov cannot cast spells, it had to have been Lucius," Remus hissed and glared over at the older witch. "This is your fault," he snarled and closed the distance between her and him. "You could have saved her… You could have brought my witch home!"

He was inches away from Narcissa's face; his teeth revealed in his sneer as he breathed heavily. Harry swallowed hard and stood up to try and calm the werewolf. "Remus, this isn't her fault. You need to relax while we plan to save her," His voice was careful not to spark another outburst.

Sirius yanked on his friend roughly. "Come on, mate. We need to think, not blame," he insisted, and Remus dropped his aggressive pose.

Narcissa let out a held breath. "We need to act fast. My husband is not dim, and if he found out that I saw her, he will dispose of her swiftly." She relayed, and Remus growled again while pulling at his hair.

"Can we get the paperwork to search his property in Russia?" Ginny asked Harry who shook his head.

"No, we have no right to do that. We can ask their minister, but chances are it would be weeks before an answer." Harry murmured, and Sirius scrubbed his face.

Andromeda hemmed after sipping her tea. "Do you think we could do our own investigating?"

Harry swayed his head. "I cannot. I could get thrown in Azkaban for disobeying protocol. If I leave and you enact a plan I am not part of… such as taking a port key to rural Russia and using a dog to track her scent near his property, I wouldn't know the difference." He declared, and Ginny hid a smirk under her hand.

Sirius patted Remus's shoulder. "You might have to sit this one out, Moony."

The werewolf yanked away from his grip. "Like hell I am! I will take my Wolfsbane before we leave- I mean if we decide to do anything," he said, and Harry nodded.

"I also would suggest in this imaginary plan to take my dad's cloak. Of course, that is just me suggesting something for this plan that I know you will not do when you come to your senses," Harry urged, and Ginny squeezed his hand.

Remus walked out of the room, and Sirius frowned. "I don't know if he should come with me on my vacation," He remarked, and Andromeda shrugged her shoulders.

"I think a territorial werewolf is a sound partner for this venture, Sirius." She admitted, and Narcissa shook her head.

"He might get himself killed," Sirius whispered, and Harry exhaled.

"No, Sirius. You might if you aren't careful. I have a feeling this is going to get difficult if you guys don't act quickly."

"Harry, can I borrow your cloak? I need to pull a prank on Moony," Sirius declared with a smile and Harry nodded.

"I will be back so you can do your- prank," Harry said and waved Ginny along.

Narcissa stood up as they left through the fireplace. "Sirius, please. I am so sorry, cousin. I would have grabbed her if she wasn't so scared of me." She insisted, and he nodded.

"I know, but I need you to tell me everything about where Dolohov's farm is…" he trailed off, and Andromeda climbed off her armchair.

"Alright, let's figure this out, so my poor son-in-law doesn't have a heart attack."

~O~O~O~O~O~

The white-hot pain seeped through her mind, and she screamed as loud as her throat would let her. The whistling of pressure in her head was almost too much to bear. It soon stopped when her voice went ragged, and she panted as the ache was scorching on her shoulder.

"Branded properly like cattle sent to slaughter," Antonin snickered, and Hermione glared up at him.

"Going to fuck me again too like your horses, Dolohov? You always did like females you could control," she grumbled and ran her fingers through the soil.

He grabbed her hair and yanked her into a seated position. "You little bitch," he sneered and smacked her roughly, yanking some of her hair out as she fell to the ground.

His foot landed on her side as he kicked her and she grunted before turning over naked on the earth. "If I die, it will be one less day I have to deal with you," she muttered, and he kicked her again.

"Dolohov, are you quite done? We have to chain her up and prepare," Lucius growled, and Antonin groaned.

"You are just lucky that Lucius doesn't want me to ruin your tight little arsehole with this branding rod," He snarled and kicked her once more before dragging her by her hair.

"They told us clean sport, Antonin. She wouldn't be able to run," Lucius said, distinctly unamused with not torturing her further.

"Well," he grunted as he slammed the whimpering girl to the ground. "If someone made sure she wouldn't get out of her bindings we wouldn't be in this mess. They only work once much like that idiotic poison you used."

Hermione let go of a weak laugh. "Bickering like a married couple," she muttered and coughed blood.

Lucius groaned as they placed her in shackles on the stall. "Once this is over with we no longer have to worry about her escape."

"I told you no good would come from giving her what she wanted. Pridurok," Antonin growled, and Hermione smiled up at him.

"He is a moron," she taunted, and the Russian glared.

Antonin slapped her again, and Lucius chuckled. "I will miss our little whipping post."

"You made positive that will stop her from forming?" Antonin questioned as he nudged the chains.

"Yes, she is completely secure. Not even a spell will unlock it," Lucius said smugly before caressing her face. "We will miss you, Miss Granger. It has been entertaining over the years to taint and abuse you."

She pulled on her collar enough to be inches away from him and spat a bloody glob of saliva on his face. "I hope Remus finds you, Lucius. We both know a killing curse won't save you from his wrath." She retorted, and Antonin scratched his chin as Lucius wiped of her spit.

"She likes dogs so much, I do have a nice Borzoi with a good set of myachi," Antonin suggested, and Lucius waved him off.

"Why give her the pleasure, Dolohov. She will die knowing you were the last man to touch her."

The former Death Eaters clapped each other on the shoulder before chuckling and leaving her in the stall. The air would grow chilled; she knew the nights well out here by now. Letting her body slump after their disappearance in the house she glanced up at the sky through the edge of the stall. The moon was almost full, and she cringed; it was the first time in her life she was scared of the full moon to come.

By the time Remus and Sirius found the location of the farmland, the sun was rising. The werewolf was anxious and tugging at his shirt collar as they examined the wards. It was complex and completely like Dolohov to have his home riddled with magical barriers.

"So, how are we going to go check for her if we cannot enter?" Sirius murmured, pulling his wand away.

They couldn't see the cottage or farmhouse… only barren land. They were excellent wards, but Sirius's nose brought them here. "Well, I can use the cloak and spring the wards on this side while you enter from the other at the same time. I don't believe he remembers your animagus form…" Remus offered, and Sirius scratched his jaw.

"That could work, but getting out might be a problem. Especially if Lucius is there. Narcissa says he won't risk leaving until he knows she isn't a threat."

"Where do you think they would place her?" Remus murmured, and Sirius exhaled.

"Barn or stables. They wouldn't keep her inside if Narcissa had seen her once. Wouldn't want to risk her trying to bolt through the floo or leave if her senses came about again."

"Alright, we only get one shot at this. Howl a bit when you feel like you are in a good spot," Remus murmured, and Sirius nodded.

"Send up sparks when you are going to trip the wards," Sirius hollered as he sprinted off and turned into a dog midrun.

Remus yanked the cloak out and threw it over him, making sure he was in a position that would not track or be noted. Lucius may not be able to cast a killing curse due to the tracking of that magic, but he could do some severe damage. The werewolf hunched down and double checked his position before listening for Sirius's barking.

The howl was low on the wind and Remus inhaled before casting sparks into the air. He then threw a ward counter curse at the barrier and hunkered down. The counter curse wouldn't completely get rid of the complicated magic, but it would damage it and not let them in on the fact that Sirius came through another side.

Sirius meanwhile was running across the field to a large barn. He caught Dolohov and Malfoy running towards where Remus must have struck the barrier. The dog sniffed about and attempted to place her scent while the Death Eaters were occupied. It led him to horse stalls, and he slipped under the one that had her blood leading up to it.

Hermione glanced up and saw the black panting dog. "Am I dead or are you just fucking with me, Dolohov?" she murmured, and Sirius whined. "Sirius?"

He snorted and approached her, licking her face furiously. "Alright, alright, I missed you too. We don't have much time." She murmured and jostled her bindings. "I can't get out of them, Pads. The only one who can break the enchantments on them is Lucius. They are going to be taking me up to the pack of werewolves in the forest to the north. Lucius was promised a fox hunt."

He growled at her and tugged on the metal with his teeth. "I tried, they don't come off. Listen, you need to meet me up in the forest. They won't risk sticking around to watch me die if they are worried about their own lives. If you can meet me up there, we can outrun the werewolves. They put a cursed branding on my shoulder… it's to promote the hunt." She leaned to him, and he nuzzled her cheek. "I love you, but you need to be strong for me alright. I am scared," she whispered and he whined.

Sirius changed back to himself and kissed her gently. "Moony and I will be waiting for you, alright?" he whispered, and tears started to wash the grime from her cheeks in trails.

"Make sure he drinks his Wolfsbane Potion, Sirius. If he doesn't, he will certainly chase me as well." She whimpered, and he kissed her again.

"I have to go, but I promise we will save you. I love you, Hermione." He breathed, and she choked on a gasp.

"I love you both. Please make sure Remus knows that," She murmured and Sirius nodded.

He turned back into his canine counterpart and listened for the Death Eaters. They were grumbling to themselves as they were coming to the stables, so he slid from stall to stall until he climbed out the other side just as they approached. He waited and listened as they opened Hermione's stall.

"What magic did you cast, devushka?" Antonin growled.

"Did you like that? It was something I created just for you," Hermione snickered.

Sirius heard the audible slap, and Sirius's hair stood up in anger. He wanted to curse them to oblivion for touching her that way. Lucius chuckled as her whimpers were heard over the stalls.

"I think if you slap her a few more times, she might beg you to take her back to bed instead, Dolohov," Lucius hissed, and Sirius took off in a run.

He wanted to tear them apart and if he heard anymore, he would. However, he wasn't going to risk her life due to rage. He couldn't.

 **That's a good man, just keep calm.** James whispered, and Sirius snorted as he crossed the barrier.

 _Stay focused and strong, Sirius. Hermione needs you._ Lily murmured, and the dog tossed his head.

He wasn't sure if they would check again, so he kept going until he reached a large boulder to hide behind. The dog waited and panted for a few minutes until he knew the coast was clear, but his mind raced back to what they might be doing to Hermione if they had noted the wards breached again.

His mind kept replaying her chained up in the stall. Her being forced to kneel in horse shit. Bruises and welts on her body with a bloodied brand on her shoulder. It made him see red and the thought of going to Azkaban again being worth it just to kill the fucks that did that to her...

 _Sirius, you know what you have to do. Remus needs you to keep your head about you no matter what you heard and saw. You can tell him later when you both have her back._ Nymphadora said with a sternness to her voice Sirius wasn't accustomed to hearing.

Prancing back to the paved road like an old farm dog, he took a measure of the area. Nothing unusual, no death eaters… everything was clear. He soon was grabbed, and he turned to snarl until he recognized the scent; Moony. He was still wearing the cloak and patted the dog.

"Let's head over to that old looking barn," Remus whispered, and Sirius snorted before walking off.

Sirius got to the abandoned barn sooner than his invisible friend and sat down on the ground. He waited with his hands over his face until Remus yanked the cloak from himself.

"What happened, why isn't she with you, Pads?" Remus inquired, and Sirius patted the floor.

The animagus glanced up at him and inhaled. "Come sit with me a moment. We need to talk," Sirius murmured, and Remus paled.

"She isn't dead, is she?"

Sirius shook his head and exhaled as Remus sat. "No, but it might be worse for her if we don't rescue her."

"How could death be a release?" The werewolf growled.

"Because, Moony, they are sending her up north to be hunted by werewolves tonight. She was shackled with an enchantment, and they branded her," Sirius grumbled.

Remus blanched and rubbed his face. "Merlin… that is Fenrir's old pack mates, Pads."

"We need a plan to save her, Moony, or she is going to be hunted by werewolves…" Sirius trailed off, and Remus nodded.

"I know where that pack hunts. Come on; we must get home to pack some items. We might need it," He declared, and they disapparated once they stood up… hoping tonight would end better than this morning.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione Granger was many things. A war hero. A swotty know-it-all. A muggle born. An Animagus. Now, she was going to be a prize if they willed it. However, she was still a survivor.

There she was, sitting on the ground in a pretty lavender dress. Antonin said it was fitting for her to be pretty as would let death chase her to the end. Lucius had released her, and they waited with smiles as the sun was setting. It wouldn't be long, and she was malling over a plan internally.

"Soon, Lucius," Antonin murmured and scrubbed his face. "Listen, mudblood, we are graciously letting you get a head start, but we know you won't make it too far." He declared, and Lucius chuckled.

"Is the Russian being sentimental?" Lucius snickered, and Antonin glared over at him.

"I don't want to wait here as long as you do, Malfoy. I don't have the use of magic or I go to Azkaban," he hissed, and Lucius nodded.

"Fox or not, she will be hunted," he affirmed and turned to the witch. "It would have been a pleasure of mine to keep corrupting you, girl. Unfortunately, your little stunts forced our hands. Die well," he snickered and patted his partner.

Hermione sucked in a breath as they were turning and lunched for them. She knocked them off their feet and snagged Lucius's wand swiftly. Rolling over and readying herself Hermione saw the death eaters look dumbfounded by her quick attack. "Incarcerous!" she howled and trapped Antonin in bindings.

"Lucius! Get the wand!"

The Malfoy blinked once in shock and struggled to grasp what had happened. Hermione moved to aim at him, but he rolled away from her curse and shouted obscenities. The witch readied herself in a blink to cast on him again.

However, the Malfoy had stumbled to his feet and disparated before she could cast on him. Hermione panted and laughed as she glanced at the wand and the man struggling in his bindings. "I may not have gotten him, but you are going to know suffering, Dolohov," She murmured and stood up.

She flicked the wand towards a nearby tree and wove the man into it with his binding. "You, neschastnaya devushka! You wouldn't dare," he sneered, and her head tilted.

"If the werewolves are busy with you, then I have more time to find a place to hide," she said with a large smile. "I would turn you over so they could do much as you have done, but that wouldn't be a clean sport," she tutted and started walking away.

"Devushka, you won't find your way out without me!" he shouted, and she snorted.

"Watch me, Antonin. Or should I say, Master Dolohov the brave and mighty," she said and glanced up at the sky.

The moon would be up shortly, and she had little time to go. She wouldn't be able to disparate. Hermione knew that she had not stepped foot in to Russia. Least of all northern Russia. Her next step was to find her marauders before the moon swelled so they could seek safety and help Moony. Summoning up the memories of her family was enough and a small fox appeared in front of her.

"I have a wand, show me where you are," she whispered to it and it took off running in front of her.

She trailed the fox as closely as she could, but it was off like a shot. Tempting to run off like a fox, she decided against it, just in case. Hermione wasn't sure where the werewolves were, but she would be prepared if she could help it. No one was going to stop her, at least without a good fight first.

Sirius was trying to keep Remus calm as they trekked through the forest quietly. The werewolf was in bad shape even with the Wolfsbane Potion. They had walked along the river that was icy and formidable, but weren't sure how far they needed to go. The sun was setting and it was putting Remus's hair on end.

"Pads, we have to find her or we are going to fight a pack of werewolves likely," Remus said with a strained tone.

A small glimmer came to the side of their eyes, and Remus gasped. "It's her Patronus, Pads!" he hissed, and the fox frolicked over.

"I have a wand, show me where you are," it said and disappeared.

Sirius yanked out his wand and sent up blue sparks. He knew that it would signal everyone within twenty miles on their location, but she had to be near if the fox got to them. There were men imitating howls nearby, and Remus groaned but started walking in the direction the fox came from. There was a sound of rustling leaves off in the distance, but only one set of footsteps that Remus could hear.

"Love, hurry! We have to go!" he called out, and the footfalls increased.

Sirius sprinted passed the werewolf, and she came into view. The animagus gasped and nearly fell off his feet when she flung herself into his arms. "My Sirius!" she cried and started kissing his face.

They touched each other's cheeks, and tears were running down her face as she kissed him tenderly. "Merlin, I honestly thought I was going to die out here!" she cried, and Sirius made sounds of comfort.

"No, you are safe now. We have you," Sirius whispered and the witch kissed his face frantically again.

"Not to interrupt, but time is of the essence, darling," Remus grumbled, and Hermione gasped.

She pulled away from Sirius and raced to the werewolf. When she got to him, her lips met his in a fierce need. Hermione kissed him deeply, and he clung to the witch like she was life itself. It held passion and urgency like the werewolf had never experienced in his life. She was here in his arms. Shaking from his emotions, he pulled away and groaned.

"We need to go," he grunted and waved Sirius over. "Sidelong us to where I showed you." He said, and the male animagus nodded.

"There they are, don't let them go! We need our hunt!" A male voice howled, and Hermione grabbed Sirius's hand tightly.

They were yanked from the forest and soon landed on soft sand. Hermione lurched forward and fell into the icy beach. Her hands were dug into the sand, and it was shellshocking to be suddenly away from danger. Hermione gasped and hiccuped on her relief before remembering about the moon.

Sirius couldn't pay her mind at the moment because the moon was coming out and Remus was starting to twist. The dog animagus was pushing him toward a small cave with force. The moon was unmerciful, and their timing was off. Sirius pulled away just as the werewolf let out a fierce howl before tearing at his clothes.

"Bugger, I am sorry, Moony," Sirius hissed and rubbed his face.

Hermione cringed and approached the marauders slowly. "He took his potion, right?" she said, a quiver in her voice.

Sirius nodded and exhaled, "He did, but he wanted me to get him into the cave so he wouldn't alarm the village nearby."

Hermione approached the werewolf who was whimpering. "Love, are you alright?" she asked, and it limped off toward the cave.

"Don't mind him; he is embarrassed you have to see him like this after so long. He wanted just to take you home and take care of you," Sirius told her and pulled her under his arm. "Come on, let me heal you up while we comfort ole Moony."

They walked inside and Hermione placed an overabundant of wards around the cave. Sirius had a good fire going before too long but shortly after went to work on her injuries. He had the right mind not to ask about them as he mended her. When his hands ran over her shoulders, and he settled on the ground, the witch glanced over at him.

"You will be fine, nothing life-threatening, at least until you note how much of your body is revealed in that dress." He teased with a wolfish grin.

Glancing down, Hermione rubbed her face and groaned. "I need to get out of this wretched sacrificial rubbish!" she huffed and unzipped her dress, tossing it against the cave wall. The werewolf watched her dig through the bag and found a shirt of Remus's. Buttoning it up, she sat down next to the werewolf. "Are you in pain?" she asked him as her hand ran over his face.

He grumbled gently, and she smiled. "I can change if you like. I know I don't smell right to Moony," she murmured, and he nosed her hand.

Sirius gave her a nod, and she melted into her foxy self. It was as if Moony registered who she was once she changed because the werewolf wagged his tail and started licking her frenziedly. She nuzzled his neck and tucked underneath him, making Sirius gasp. "Oh, I see now, you wanker. She is your little beta!" he snapped with a wide grin. "Personally, I don't like to sniff his arse, but be my guest," he teased further, and Hermione snorted at him.

The male animagus joined them and flopped down next to her on the ground. Hermione made some high pitched barks before collapsing next to him and nuzzling his face. Moony would not be outdone; he toppled over her and nuzzled Padfoot before nipping at the smaller, furry fox. They enjoyed the rest of the night by just relaxing in the protection of the cave and each other.

~O~O~O~O~O~

The Marauders were grumbling in the early morning as Remus transformed back. Sirius found a pair of pants for him in the bag and handed him a couple of potions. "Where is she, Pads?" Remus grumbled, urgency was on his voice.

Sirius glanced around and saw footprints that led out of the cave. "She went to go watch the sunrise as a free woman," he whispered, and Remus patted his arm.

"I am fine, go make sure she is alright," he murmured and slumped against the floor.

Sirius clamored off the ground and slowly walked out of the cave. He saw her in the distance. The icy winds hurt his eyes, but he watched her standing there, looking out into the ocean. She had transfigured Remus's shirt into a dress, but she must had used a warming charm, because the wind was not piercing her skin as he thought it would.

He knew what she might have been feeling. He could understand that. Being held captive tends to run deep into your soul. "Did you ever think that it could be this breathtaking?" she asked as he approached.

Sirius turned his eyes to the direction she was looking and saw the sunlight melting with clouds and sea. "It is beautiful," he agreed, and she turned to him.

Her hands went above her head, and she let loose a howl. "I am free, Sirius," she breathed.

They stood there a moment together, and she took his hand. "Sirius, I love you until my dying breath. Thank you for saving me from this nightmare," she declared, and he squeezed her hand.

"Never again will you feel lost," He replied, and she nodded before smiling over at him.

"Not as long as I have you. You remembered me when no one else could, Sirius. I am quite sure whatever happens next will be easier than what I just went through."

He wanted to yank her into a tight embrace and never let her go, but he also knew what she needed at that moment. Sirius led her toward the water and walked her into the cold ocean. It lapped at her ankles, but she smiled and sighed at the feeling of the sand below her and the water reviving her. Empowering her. She survived, and the proof was the sunlight, the sea air, the ocean and him.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Courage is the first of human qualities because it is the quality which guarantees the others.**_

Aristotle

Hermione was in the shower and requested Sirius give her some space. However, Remus did not get that message as he entered the steaming room. His body protested, but he stretched as he heard her humming to herself.

"Hermione, can we talk now that I am not near unconsciousness?" he asked and heard her jerk in the shower.

"Well, what can I do for you, Moony?" she responded.

"Can I see your face?" he inquired gently.

She was silent a moment, the water hitting parts of her skin. "Come in," she ordered.

Remus exhaled as he struggled with his clothing. He stepped in after he was naked and saw the skinny witch letting the scalding water hit her chest. Her curly hair was hanging in wet tangles, and that was when he saw the bruises. How could he have let her do this? Her ribs were showing, and he could smell that she made herself raw between her legs.

"Can I assist you?" he asked.

Hermione turned to him, and her eyes held sadness like nothing he had seen before. "If you like, Moony."

The werewolf reached for a washcloth and lathered it up before pulling her from the hot stream. "Hermione, you are safe now. You know that?"

She nodded slowly as she observed him softly caressing her skin through the fabric. "I love you," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Look at me," Remus breathed, and she complied. "I love you, and I am so sorry you felt the need to go through hell just to give me you back."

Her eyes glittered with emotion as he tenderly cleansed every inch. "I couldn't live with myself if you never knew how much I love you, Remus."

His hand skirted her lower abdomen and she twitched. "Trust…" he whispered keeping her eye contact. "We need to halt some of those nightmares, so you can just be here in this moment."

Remus leaned forward and kissed her lips gently as the cloth ran against her inner thighs. He felt her pulling down her emotion shields and kissed him back sincerely. He didn't grow rambunctious or forceful, he just continued to touch her and kiss her lips and jawline. "I love you so much," he whispered, running his thumb from his free hand over her cheek.

"I love you- more than you know," she whimpered, and tears started dripping down her cheek.

"Oh, darling, I know. I know that you would do anything for me and my son. You signed yourself over to the devil just to make sure I remembered you. That is insanity, Hermione," Remus murmured, helping her into the stream of water. "Now, you are going to let me mend you and we are going to climb into bed. Just for sleep, I promise I will not push your limits. Your body smells of exhaustion and I could use some more sleep myself."

"Okay," she sighed as he helped remove the suds from her body.

"Pads will make us some food later, and we all will spend some down time together," he explained as he turned off the water.

The werewolf reached for a towel outside of the shower curtain and started drying her off. "Remus, are you angry with me?" she inquired, her eyes big and full of fear.

"Why would I be angry with you, darling?" he responded.

The warm towel ran over her face and around her shoulders. "I was so clueless as to how far he would go to ruin me. It took me so long to get you and Teddy back," she mumbled, glancing down at the tub.

Remus sighed heavily, shaking his head. "No, I should be apologizing. I did not protect you like I claimed I would all those years ago. So many times, you tried to get me back and it was if you were locked away in a black box in my mind. I remember all your painful encounters and persistence to try and have us back. I hurt you so much by not being able to love you."

"It wasn't your fault. I never blamed anyone for not remembering me. If it wasn't for Sirius I think I would still be looking for an answer."

Remus exhaled and shook his head. "I know, but it will never make up for the years of loneliness you had. I failed you as your partner and I am sorry for that."

She pulled him to her lips and kissed him with a careful passion. He caressed her through the towel and soft sighs reverberated through his mouth. "Take me back to our room, Moony?" she inquired gently.

"Of course, love. Nothing would give me more joy."

Sirius had become so twitchy that he was cleaning… gods, he was turning into Moony. He sat in the hallway and watched from afar as the werewolf walked into the bathroom. He listened to their sweet confessions and observed Remus hold the broken witch in his arms, carrying her to his bedroom.

The animagus knew she loved Moony, she would always. However, what did that leave for the dog? Scraps? Leftovers? Possibly being left outside of her warmth that was her love now. Sirius hated feeling so unglued due to some witch… but she wasn't just _some_ witch. She was Hermione Granger, the consecration of his heart.

 **Pads, I warned you. Unless she feels like she can be tugged around by two blokes, it will always be him first.** James told him with a pointed tone.

 _Don't listen to him, Sirius. She loves you just as much as Remus. She has plenty to show for it. You just need to trust her._ Lily declared which caused someone else to scoff.

 **Don't forget she loves shagging you, mate.** Fred replied.

"Not helping, mates. I am already jittery as a noxie," he mumbled to himself as he took the scrub brush to the kitchen sink again.

"Padfoot," Remus's voice entered the space.

Sirius's face shot up and took in the view of the werewolf. "Yes, Moony?"

"I need you to come join us in bed. I want her to wake up with us again. She whispered your name in her sleep," Remus muttered, scrubbing his face sleepily.

"Are you positive, Moony? I don't want to intrude."

Remus glared at him, his eyes glinted. "Sirius, you will never be an intrusion. You saved her life. If that means she is going to love us both for the rest of her life, well, I won't be the one to argue with that."

The marauders ascended the staircase and entered the bedroom silently. Remus tilted his head toward the emptier side of the bed. He climbed into his side, and she maneuvered in her sleep away from him in a shuddered fashion, clinging to the blankets. Sirius sat on the other end before Remus gave him a slow nod to relax.

Once they both settled, neither one of them were quite positive about what would happen. However, the werewolf knew for a fact that she was not the witch they knew months ago. There was going to be a long road before her healing would begin… this was only the start.

"Please," she whimpered, and it caused the male animagus to jerk.

Remus ran his fingers over her hair and she started to sob. "What's wrong? Hermione, what's wrong?" Sirius whispered turning to her.

 _Sirius, she isn't going to be like she was before. She gave up everything she was so that she could be remembered._ Lily breathed in his head.

With a startling spasm, she sat up in bed and tried to crawl away from the bodies close to her. "No, I don't want to. Please don't make me," she cried covering her face with the blankets.

Remus's heart lurched as he watched the skittish woman beg. "Hermione, open your eyes, love," he said calmly.

Sirius saw her still struggling even after the blankets were removed and reached for her. "Hermione," he declared with a firm voice and her vision cleared.

Her lips quivered roughly and she halted her movements. "Marauders," she panted as her shoulders sunk. "I- I- have to go," she whimpered and hoisted her sore body from the bed.

Her exit was quick and disjointed as they gazed at each other before following the slender witch. Hermione had gone into the bathroom, and Remus was his sharp hearing heard her crying and vomiting in the toilet. It was a wretched sound and tore at his core. He could smell the utter revulsion creep from under the gape in the door.

Sirius just stared at Remus with worried eyes before knocking. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Please, just go away. Tell Harry I want to be anywhere but here and go far away. Please," she cried and Remus chewed his lip.

"Love, please come out from the bathroom. Please, I am begging you," Remus murmured, his fingers caressed the door between them.

"I can't, I am sorry. I can't. Please," she pleaded.

Sirius swallowed hard and shuddered before asking his next question. "Darling, are you angry with us?"

Her sobbing increased and they heard a clatter. "No- just leave me be- marauders. For your- own good," she growled through hiccups.

"Why?" Sirius whispered and Remus bit the inside of his cheek to halt his emotional pains.

"Hermione, we are going to get you dressed and get you seen by a healer. We are worried about you," Remus announced and the small cries on the other side of the door increased.

A small thud was heard on the door and her voice was barely audible for the animagus. "I don't want to be the source of any more pain," she sighed softly.

Her sobbing was pitiful as Sirius heard her slid down the door and crumple to the floor. "Hermione, please- please open the door. We can't help you if you don't open this door."

Remus disappeared from Sirius side and walked into the bedroom as Sirius pressed his fingers through the small opening as he collapsed to the ground. "Hermione, are you here with me?" he whispered, his voice ragged with emotion.

"I am nowhere, Pads. I am a ghost," she replied with a sniffled sound that followed.

"Where is she?" Ginny announced as she bounded up the stairs.

Sirius pointed to the bathroom door. "She won't let us in and we aren't going to use magic on her. Remus and I agreed that under no circumstances are we going to force her to do anything." He declared and Ginny nodded curtly.

"You listen to me, Hermione. You let me in there now or so help me I am going to send my mum in here to get you," Ginny stated and the door unlocked.

Sirius moved from the doorway so Ginny could go inside and she shut the door behind her. Remus came out from the bedroom with red eyes and damp stains on his shirt when he returned. That only made Sirius more anxious as he sat against the wall across from the bathroom. Remus joined him on the floor, and they listened to the soft murmuring of the witches from the other side.

Hermione was wiping her bloodied hands off on a towel and Ginny was pulling out a few potions. "What happened?" Ginny asked softly as she ducked down to the crumpled witch.

"I had woken up to some- memories," Hermione sighed and didn't meet the Potter's eyes.

Ginny glanced over at the toilet and returned her view to the distorted witch. "Are you pregnant?" She questioned and Hermione shook her head slowly.

"I was just disgusted with myself. Ginny, the things I had to do… they deserve so much better than who I have become," Hermione murmured and another bout of silvery tears crept down her cheek. "I can't even look them in the eyes. I don't want to. I want to die," Hermione huffed and threw the blood towel away from her. "They were right, that was a fate worse than death."

Ginny held back her emotions and moved toward the witch hiding under the sink. "Hermione, you are alright. We are going to make you better," she whispered and took one of the damaged witch's hands.

"I am too broken. I can't be Hermione today," the witch huffed and sniffled loudly.

"Then you be who you have to be and we will pick up the pieces. We aren't giving up on you. You never gave up on us."

Hermione finally met Ginny's gaze, and she quivered. "Will they still love me?"

"Undoubtedly. Even if you are never the witch you once were. We all will, Hermione," Ginny whispered and the skinny woman launched herself into the Potter's embrace.

There was a knock at the door. "It's Harry, can I come in?" Harry's voice reverberated against the bathroom door.

"Come in, Harry. We were just finishing up," Ginny announced and the gangly wizard entered.

Hermione looked up at him, and he sighed. "Come here, let me have a look at you," he murmured.

The curly haired witch climbed off of the floor and he nodded slowly as he ran a thumb over her cheek. It was tender and brotherly which made the woman gulp and tear up. "I am sorry, Harry."

He shook his head and exhaled. "No, Hermione, I am. However, I am not here to apologize for the past. I am here to help you. I brought a bulk of dreamless sleep draughts and a healer to look you over. You have to let her. I have to make sure that the branding and other injuries are not permanent."

Hermione bobbed her head and a sliver of her old self surfaced. "If that is what you must do."

Harry gnawed the inside of cheek and nodded once. "It is, Hermione. We have to make sure."

"Harry," Hermione whimpered as she pulled from his grasp. "Please tell them I am sorry. I can't see them," she finished and the Auror just bobbed his head.

"Okay, Hermione. We are just going to take things one step at a time."


End file.
